


Useful (ILLUMI X READER)

by Atnica



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fanfiction, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 31,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atnica/pseuds/Atnica
Summary: You are a notorious writer, and one day while late night writting you hear some noises on your neighbours house and curiously check what is going on.Little do you know your whole life will change when you meet a certain long haired assassin...





	1. Suspicion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //This fanfic is also on Wattpad where I update more often, :P But I'll still update it here so enjoy your reading ^^ Hope you like it!

It has been a week since I got a new neighbour. He's a creepy dude, well I'm probably creepy too.  
As a writer I have no consistent sleeping schedule and last night I heard screams from his house.  
I'm not entirely sure that the screams came from his house, heck I'm not even sure if there were really screams at 3 a.m. when I was trying to make a masterpiece with my very tired brain.

I'm Y/N L/N. A genius writer, I can switch styles fast depending on my mood, I write romances, sometimes horror heck I'd write comedy if I felt like it. I own a library, that is open 24/7. My main income is surely my books but I enjoy having my library as an hobby. 

Going back to the creep. He lives in the house right next to mine, a neighbourhood 15 mins away from the center of the Aeclos. The next morning I went outside, found the old couple that lives in front of me, Mr and Mrs Leafsteam and asked them if they heard anything wierd last night. They denied so I took it as a late night delusion. 

 _Maybe I'm going crazy from lack of sleep._ The day on my library was calm, like every other day to be honest. I think I spend more money keeping this place open than actually earn from it. Still it's a nice place to relax and read, and the only human interaction I usually have.  

It's called  ** _Chiaroscuro_** , it's a two stores building on the city, the inside is a mix of chic and confortable since the aparence of the bookshelves, desks, chairs well pretty much everything could be on a castle and match. Yet everything is unusually confortable. There is a huge staircase to the second floor with pillows and books throughout the stairs. Everything is showered by a natural-like light.  The windows also have places to sit nearby and there is a beverages machine on the first floor. It's cozy and fairytale like, so I loved it. 

Not many people come by, but the ones who do become regulars. The whole building was under the name Damien Redthorne so my fans didn't swarm over the place and ruined the peacefull mood.   
Anyway, as I walked home that night after leaving the night shift with Nerus, found the police nearby the entry of my neighbourhood asking questions about a corpse that showed up this morning in a nearby forest. 

My neighbour was there, Hori, looking worried and almost crying as the policeman kept describing. "The girl was brutally murdered after being raped, we're waiting for the reports of the doctors but we also believe she was badly tortured. If anyone has any clue or lead for us ...".

 _Could it be the screams didn't come from his house? Or is he just faking it?_  I watched the middleaged man with utmost attention.  _Should I report the screams? Were there even screams?_ The policeman shook hands with Hori, thanking for the good lead he gave and chatting about his young son happily. _Ugh am I just imagining stuff?_  

Later I found out the girl who died was Rie, a chocolate-maker, she had a shop nearby Chiaroscuro, we were friends. I told the police what I'd heard but they said that my neighbour was an honest man, and that his testemony told them that the murderer was in another neighbourhood. After that Hiro, looked at me rather dangerously every time I passed by him.

×××

I typed at the speed of light as an idea sparkled in my mind after weeks of pure frustration. How come the good ideas only come at night? Over the sound of my quick typing I heard loud thuds against something, things breaking and a muffled scream. Took me some seconds to actually understand what I just heard. _Oh man... Y/N should you really go there? It could be... dangerous... IT COULD ALSO SERVE AS WRITING MATERIAL._ And with that my inner writer won,  I grabbed a table lamp and sprinted to my neighbours house. 

Was I being crazy? Maybe. Yes. Most likely. 

Without much trouble I entered the house, by the one window the man always left open so he could watch the night sky or whatever. Followed the sound of the thuds, and reached a half open door, to a room I suposed, with the lights on. As I heard a scream, I kicked the door holding my lamp with both hands as I screamed.

"Don't you f*cking dare hurt another woman!" Only to be greeted by a cold silence, my neighour tied to a chair and the blank stare of a tall man with long black hair and even darker eyes. "Heck you have some girly screams!" I said as I stepped foward, saving my life as I tripped and fell avoiding whatever was shot against me and that landed on the door with quite the bang. 

"OK OK! F*ck, I'm sorry I thought he was raping a woman... Huh... I'll take my lamp and not bother you?" I quickly sat on the floor, staring at the wierdly dressed man. It's always polite to look in the eyes of someone while talking. 

"You're not here to stop me?" His voice sounded rather absentminded and joyful, contrasting with is expressionless face. Now the more I looked at him the wierder he looked, like who'd wear all green and fight with needles? 

"No... Dude do whatever you want with the bastard. I think he's the one who raped poor Rie. She sold good chocolate..." He kept staring at me, was he thinking? Maybe? "Isn't that true?" I asked the tied man. He ignored my question and looked to the ceiling as if by avoiding my eyes he'd be considered innocent. "How could you... ?"

"This man is a killer indeed, that's why someone ordered me to kill him." The confirmation that it was him, made my eyes sparkle and the fact that he'd be getting some sort of punishment be it right or not made me smile. Rie deserved to be avenged, and look someone's going to kill the bastard. 

"Uh... Please thank your client for me, I should huh.... leave?"


	2. Will you be Useful?

"You're not my target. Killing you or letting you live doesn't really help me in anything." I tried to get up, clumsily stood against the bedroom wall as I thought of a way out of this place that didn't mean me dead. 

"Welll.. Huh... How about I owe you one and you can ask me to pay it back later?"  _OH PLEASE PLEASE SAY YES, I JUST THOUGHT OF THE COOLEST ENDING FOR MY NEXT BOOK!_  He looked back to Hiro, pondering (?), _is it too late to turn religious?_  His dark orbs met my e/c ones, if I wasn't already cold from only wearing a t-shirt I would've trembled. There are dark people in this world huh, it seemed like he was one of those, with the dark auras surrounding them. Sometimes I could see them, never realized what that was.  The silence was kept, if we exclude the grunts of the tied man ever so and then.  _Should I say something more?_

"I wonder if you'll ever be usefull, but whatever." With that said he turned back to his target that shrieked just with the long haired man's gaze. "Ah~... Long and painfull deaths are such a bother." As he snaps his fingers thinking how to torture Hiro, I grab my table lamp quietly seriously trying not to bother the assassin. Wait... Can I really go? I looked back as I reached the door and there was already blood spilling from Hiro's left leg, his whimpers were getting louder a good scene to describe in a book but not so much to watch in real life. My heart started beating faster (than it already was) as my stomach felt sick. Well, he isn't stopping me so better go before he changes his mind. I entered the hallway and my heart stoped when I heard the assassin's voice again. "Wait."

 _Oh dear chocolate, this is it. This is the day and the place where Y/N L/N dies._ Gripping my lamp tightly I ponder.  _Should I turn to him? I don't want to._  He's dangerous  _heck_  Hiro was bleeding heavily and I didn't heard the man move. But it's impolite to answer with my back turned...  _I'm dead anyway..._  "Yes?" I turn to face my killer, very likely. Of course my voice sounded weak,  _why wouldn't it?_

"Your name, so I can search you when I need my favour." I could've jumped out of joy,  _I'm not dying today._ That's such a huge win!  _Yaas..._

"Y/N. Y/N L/N." I happyly say, a smile not leaving my lips as I turn around, holding my lamp against my chest. I looked for the window I used to get inside the house, and when I find it I realize that I'm prettty much an accomplice to the murder that was about to happen. If someone saw me get in or leaving at this time I'd be arrested. F*ck. Carefully opening the window I looked outside to make sure no one was watching, the torturing sounds were getting louder and I didn't want to be in this house the moment Hiro passed away. Yes he was a rapist bastard, but what makes me better? I just told his assassin to thank whoever ordered his death. What an awfull person I am. 

Struggling I climbed up the window and landed on the bushes Hiro had around his white house. Looked around twice before dashing to the fence. Jumping over it was no easy task, I started wondering how did I even jumped the fence to get in, in the first place. After that it was a quick run to my backdoor. As soon as I heard the door lock behind me, my legs gave out and all I could think was "I almost witenessed a murder (?) assassination? whatever I almost witnessed it." 

Could I do something about it? No. Mostly because that man looked like a pro, also I dashed there instead of calling the police and ...  _Oh I'm so duuumb._  This is what the heroines always do huh, sucks to be the heroine.  

Can I live with this, wierd mix of excitement and dread? What the... I don't even feel guilty. How horrible am I? As long as I live it's ok? I should look for a church tomorrow, and pray in whatever religion it is for forgiveness.  

I should also wish that nobody watched me either get in or out. Ugh! I looked at the F/C clock that was hanging on the kitchen wall, 5 a.m. I was feeling fully awake, it was probably the adrenaline running through my veins. Dragged myself to my room sat and wrote the most fantastic book about assassins, concealed weapons and power games. Didn't finish the book I was writing before but the start to the new one and the idea were amazing. 

×××

Woke up at 6 p.m., this lifestyle isn't good for my health. I don't even know when I fell asleep on my keyboard. The thing I knew was that if I ever had to pay back the favour to that assassin I'd be in so much trouble, well like he said I'll probably not be usefull and that's a relief. 

Hungrily searched for something easy to make, and 2 hours laters there I was, stomach full, bath taken, some casual clothes on ready to pass by Chiaroscuro to make sure everything was ok. Left my cozy house, and grabbed my mail on the way to my bookstore/library. It was a 15 minute walk and honestly I needed some time to set my mind straight and return to my "normal" life like nothing happened. 

"Bills... Bills... Thanks letter... Invitation to a fancy party..." As a renowned writer, many high society people enjoyed to invite me to their parties. Whenever I feel like it I atend some parties. Mostly for book research and pissing random people off~. "Ugh I need to bring a date? Well, guess this bitch ain't going~." 

Reached Chiaroscuro quickly so I shoved my mail on my purse to maybe read it later. And walked in.

"Oh~ You look like shit today." I roll my eyes at my first costumer when I opened Chiaroscuro some years ago, we became good friends. He travells a lot so I usually forgive him not returning the books in time. 

"Why~ Thank you Chrollo!" I chirp as I grab the nearest book and throw it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Honestly... didn't read this through soooo... if there's any mistake please point it out. Thank you thank you Reader-chan~.


	3. The thief

Obviously, he catches the book with ease while snickering. "So why are you in such a bad mood?" Chrollo asked tilting his head. I still remember when I  met him, I was so unused to meeting people and talking to them. But he was my first ever costumer, when he walked in my dear Chiaroscuro and looked around smiling I jumped out of joy. Our friendship developed rather quickly as he was a fan of my books and a gentleman. Now, years after we met he was being a douche, I guess we're that confortable. 

"You wouldn't believe the night I had..." The dark haired man looked at me, eyes widden, as it was unusual for my life to be out of normal. He was hearing his usual fluffy coat, no shirt and some black pants with some lighter material crossed through each leg till his knee. What's with the fashion of certain people?

"What did Y/N find a sexual partner? But he didn't live to your sweet expectations?" I rolled my eyes at his guess, and sat next to him on the beautiful cashmere sofa.

"I wish... " I sighed loudly. "I almost died last night. Really weird story. I should sign in for some selfdefense classes or whatever... " Chrollo turned against me, surprised and also thrilled to hear what actually happened last night. What a great friend, he isn't even worried. "Well they would be pretty worthless..."

"Y/N stop stalling and tell me what happened." His calm and soothing voice was all I needed to get my thoughts straight. 

"This man moved next to my house, he was a creep. I felt it... I mean... I saw it sometimes I see certain colours surrounding people. Aaah... I'm really going crazy." His eyes twitched slightly but he kept looking straight at me, not wanting to discontinue my line of thought. "Then I heard screams in the middle of the night. Honestly... I was aware of it that night, but I think I heard them nights before. Not sure, it was really late."

I gulped a little, and kept describing what happened. "So... The next day, there was the police asking around about the dead body, it was Rie, the owner of the chocolate shop on the corner of this street. I told the police about the screams but they paid no attention to it." I roled my eyes, I saw Nerus come by to quietly tell me she was leaving the place and that Lin had the mourning shift. I watched the blonde haired tall woman leave and continued. "Last night I heard screams so I kinda ran into his house only to find him tied to a chair and this weird dude holding some needles. "

Chrollo's face turned serious as he listened to me, no longer taking it jokingly. " Anyway, he was an assassin, I asked him to let me leave in the condition I owed him one, he let me. I slept 2 hours after a writting rampage due to my adrenaline and the screams comming from the house near mine." 

He sighed, brushing his wild air back, showing the cross tattoo on his forehead. He opened his mouth, about to say something when it clicked. "He sure had a weird dressing style, like yours~. Also his aura or whatever the colour around him, I'll call it aura, was really dark, darker than my neighbours, probably as dark as yours."

"Oh." Withdrawn, Chrollo stared at me for a while. "You noticed." 

"Ever since I met you, you never talked about your job so it must be around the illegal area." 

"It is." He assumed, as there was no point in trying to hide it now. "It is called aura, and you can control it, by the way." His dark eyes shined as he saw my reaction to him raising a finger and making a spider with his aura. My reaction? I was absolutely fascinated, as my nature told me to learn everything about that awesome stuff!~  

"So, do you know who he was? Long black hair, creepy black eyes, wearing green?" Chrollo stared at me for a while. As if pondering.

"No, but I have a vague idea." He handed me the book he had taken last time, "If you knew I lied about having a good job, and that I was a ... threatening person from my aura, why didn't you distanced yourself from me?"

"Why would I? Do you intend to hurt me?" Surprised with my answer he quietly whispered. 

"No."

"Should I be worried about how I'll be used?" I grab his book tightly, and quickly walk to the counter droping it there and getting some drinks, as he answers loudly. There wasn't anyone around. 

"By whom?" I turned to him, holding two cups and walked quietly and carefully there not to spill the drinks. 

"You... The long haired man..." I handed him his drink, and he took it casually not even mad at my statement. 

"By me... not really. By the other... yes... no doubts about that." After that we remained silent, sipping our drinks, preparing our next moves. "Any book recomendation? Did you publish any new book while I was away?"

"I did, want to take that book? Will you return it soon?" I got up, this time followed by Chrollo as I searched the shelves for my most recent book,  _Made in Hell,_ a romace about demons and what do values mean. Took me a lot of time to write it, but I was glad on how it turned out. Nonchalantly handed the black book to the man wearing the same colour. 

"I'll leave now just stoped by for some stuff... Will probably be back by next week or in 2 weeks..." 

"What do you actually do?"

"I'm a thief, sometimes I murder people too. Leader of a group of dangerous people." 

"Huh... suits you~. When you come back can you teach me about the aura thingy?"

"Hmmm... Sure, but for now try to think about it and move it around your body. Might be usefull." I saw him leave the bookstore quietly as I thought how I'd keep myself alive. In times of desperate need, one must keep a clear head and consider the choices.  _Well, I'll probabaly have some time before I pay back what I owe to the assassin._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Illumi isn't on this Chapter T.T Sorry~... I'm just trying to make some plot and ya know... idk... Thinking what to write next. As always, I don't read what I write sooo... if there are any mistakes feel free to point them out~ Hope you're enjoying it (?)
> 
> Tried describing it... didn't even mention the abs... maybe later~ hehehe ♡


	4. My favourite mug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {(F/B) Favourite beverage. like coffee, tea, juice, hot cocoa, heck idk~} {E/C Eye colour} {H/C hair colour} {Y/N your name (this one's obvious lol)}

After Chrollo left, I spent the whole night attempting to see my own aura. Took me a while to realize it was really small compared to Chrollo's or the assassins aura. But heck I wanted to learn how to move it so I called Nerus and the other workers telling them I'd stay with the night shifts on this week. The nights were waaay calmer, there was some ocasional customers but nothing much.

In 3 days, I realized that if I focused really hard I could enlarge the aura and move small quantities of it. It was a win and I walked home that morning with a smile on my face. Waved my neighbours hello as I unlocked my front door. Dropped my bag on the floor and went to get some (F/B). I hummed a weird song, as I grabbed my favourite mug. Today was a good day~. Heheh.... 

Took a sip of it and sighed, it was relaxing to finaly be home. It just sucked that I had my sleep schedule completely messed up. Wonder if there's more awesome stuff about this aura thingy. Oh I can't wait for Chrollo to come back! I spun around, as I felt my legs tired from all the walking I did. 

In 3 seconds, I found a way to crash against the kitchen counter, drop my mug, and increase my heart rate by 200%. My e/c eyes wide in panic or perhaps surprise as they landed in the slim figure sitting on one of my cute vintage chairs, his pale arm was laying casually on the table. His eyes met mine, and could anyone believe my heart went from beating like crazy to almost heart attack? His silky black hair moved around beautifully. Today he was wearing a simillar outfit to the time I met him, except this time it was all in purple. 

Gasping for air was all I could do as I tried to calm my very accelerated heart. He tilted his head as if not understanding my reaction. I guess showing up uninvited in someone's house is acceptable in his head. 

"Scared the..." As I stared into his black spirall like eyes, I felt like cursing him with every single word I could find. And I was about too when I saw that my aura suddenly turned dark f/c and increased drastically, I could feel the smile on my lips, so it is connected to emotions...  my eyes went back to the strange man, hoping he thought I couldn't control it. Neither see it.And finished my phrase trying to be polite. "life... out of me..."

He smiled politely, but I could feel that it was nothing but shallow and with no feeling. Chills went over my spine as I thought that this day had come too soon. I wasn't ready. What if he thinks I'm not usefull after all and kills me? Am I going to die now? "S.. So... huh..." I could imagine my mind facepalming at my lack of words or reaction. If I'm going to die might as well say whatever I want. " Why are you here?"

"I found a use to you, Y/N." Was his response, his melodic yet emotionless voice almost making me go mad. How can he say that with a straight face and not a feeling straying in his voice? Was he that used to using people? Manipulating them? Also no shit, why else would he come to my place if not to make use of my favour. 

"Great. Then I won't owe you anything. It's good that I'll pay it back so quickly." Why was I lying through my teeth? Well heck I won't be manipulated nor fear this man like a casual heroine in a story. "What is it that I need to do?" I jump over the wrecks of my favourite mug and my (f/b), and sit on the chair directly in front of him. Only hoping not to tremble or show how terrified I actually was. 

"You need to take me to the Sherington's party. You were invited and everyone knows everyone that is invited personally so I can't infiltrate." I didn't know if I was shocked or relieved at the request. 

"Are you going to kill someone there?"

"Obviously." He answered instantly. 

"If I take you can I know who?" He took longer to answer this question. Perhaps deciding the pros and cons. 

"Sure." He got up quickly, as if all was set. "I'll be your escort. And I'll use your fake alias Damien Redthorne. You used it to open your library, so it seems only natural and less suspicious if he shows up." I looked like a fish, opening and closing my mouth trying to think what to ask. How did he knew that? Probably, has lots of conections or information...

"Wait, the party will be in 5 days, shouldn't we...huh plan the parts where you have to talk so our stories match?" 

"We can plan it on the way there. " And he left quickly, leaving me with nothing but worries. Millions of questions unanswered and a broken mug in the floor. And not knowing his name still. 

Took me half an hour to leave the transe I was left in, accept my reality, and cry over my spilled (f/B). Not literally. Went to sleep immediately, not wanting to think in anything. 

I had to go shopping for a ball gown or a fancy dress, get my h/c hair done and prepare myself mentaly. Since I didn't want my sanity to disappear more than it already had. Should probably organize Chiaroscuro's schedule and shifts and get my sleeping habits in check. Not because I'd have to use my inteligence at the party itself, but I had to figure out who was that man and how to not get in his bad side. 

As the day arrived closer, I could only see my nerves increasing. 

This was going to be some hell of a party...

 


	5. The make over

There I stood, walking back and foward. Nerves accumulating as I thought why wasn't he here yet. It's a 5 hour long zeplin ride there, and he hadn't showed up yet. 

I was wearing a black long dress, with one of my shiny s/c legs showing through the slit, the top fit me perfectly, a vneck and spaghetti straps. I decided to go with black since it looked more elegant, and easier to match with. My h/l h/c hair was really natural looking, I sprinkled a biiit of glitter but besides that it was loose and natural. I put someone, a natural looking make up too, only matching the colours with my skin tone and my e/c eyes. Overall I looked damn good, the only thing making me restless were my mate black high heels, as a introverted and casual person I didn't usually wear such high and chic heels. But the shoes were nothing compared to the restlessness I was feeling from him not showing up.

As I paced in my hall I heard footsteps near the door and dashed, opening it quickly to find a very well dressed assassin. He was wearing a slim fitted black suit, a bright white shirt underneath and a cute bow tie. The thing that made me panic was all the needles in his body completely changing his appearance from somewhat presentable to straight out creepy. I gasped, like hell I was taking this wierdo to the party with me. 

"Let's go" I hear a mechanical voice say, and that's the breaking point. My e/c eyes twich in pure disbelief. No no no no... 

"I'm not going anywhere with you with those ... needles? on your face....? Why do you have needles on your face what the actual f-" I see his aura getting darker and larger, but I tried not to flinch and keep my eyes on that ... face disaster. "Ahem... I shouldn't curse while I'm a princess of darkness~ hehhe...  Take that stuff off... If you don't want to show your face just wear some makeup and contacts and... do something with that hair." 

I hear mechanical creacks as he tries to raise an eyebrow at me. Honestly, him in that disguise didn't made me fear him that much, the only thing leaving me a bit nervous was the undeniable dark aura that was hanging around past me, making me shiver. I tilted my head, I wanted to win this battle, even if it was against a man that made me flinch. "Like hell I'm letting my Damien Redthorne image go like that. You need to look good not weird and threatening."

Silence was kept for some moments and I was thinking how I led my life, a gasp came to me as he pushed me into the house and came in closing the door. Not expecting it I lost balance and grabbed his arm instinctively. He didn't seem to mind, or if he did it didn't show on his face. Shocker. I quickly let go of his arm, obviously not wanting to push it. He took his needles from his face casually. 

I took that as a hint to search for my makeup, and collection of contact lenses that I conveniently kept, in case I ever needed to leave this place if my crazy fans ever found out where I lived. The danger was indeed real. The fans were crazy dangerous but the haters too. From both I wonder who the most dangerous was... 

When I came back he was trying to hide his needles in his suit. His aura was still out and menancing but it seemed to have taken a different shade. Perhaps he was annoyed... 

I dropped my huge case next to him and opened it quickly. Picked quickly some ice blue lenses(on a box), not used obviously, a hair tie and some make up. His eyes were on me as I dropped all that I had picked up in the little table that I, thankfully, had on my hall. I paused and looked at him. Should I help him with this? Will I lose my hands if I try?

"Why are you taking so long?" His voice didn't sound annoyed but I could guess he was. I quickly grabbed the lenses and walked to him. He politely leveled himself to my height, and I sighed. 

"Hmm... You sure you don't want to put them yourself...? huh...?"

"I don't know how to." Bitting my lip, annoyed at his attempt to avoid saying his name, I carefull take one lense out and pull the skin bellow his eye slightly. 

"Don't close your eye." I warn as I shakily place the lense. He follows my command and I feel the air that was stuck on my lungs come out as I grab the other lense. I didn't know what was most scary, accidentaly hurt his eye with my nails or actually being helping him putting lenses on. Once that was done I told him to tie his hair and handed him the hair tie. I turn around to pick the makeup I had left on the little table. "So what is your name?"

He didn't answer and I just shruged, it probably didn't matter anyway. As soon as I paid him back I'd never see him again. 

I turned arround to hear a faint "Illumi" and to see a messy ponytail, if I could call it that. 

"Well, Illumi, hold this," I said as I handed the pile of makeup I had to him and reached for his hair. I made a quick messy bun with all the hair. Heck that was so much hair goals I couldn't even... I step back to admire my job and grab my makeup, only trying to make him look more tanned and change the shape of his nose and eyes. That'd be good enough I guess. "Take off your suit jacket and your bow tie."

"My needles are in my jacket..." He counters, to which I just roll my eyes and answer.

"Just put them on my handbag, seriously... or keep some on your pockets or socks... I don't know...! " He was about to answer back when I suddenly remembered. "Aren't we late?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : Lol Gittarackur~  
> Edit: I always spell weird wrong. .... Wierd disjkdhekshsj honestly... I' sorry if I forget to correct some times my braincells seem to have comunication problems...


	6. A Fancy Party

We ran out of my house and I followed Illumi to the black car he had ready to take us to the airport. As soon as I sat on the confortable seat, I felt the car speeding and I closed the door quickly, my eyes widening at the speed Illumi was driving. 

We soon reached the airport, seeing the entrance get further away I pin my eyes in a very calm Illumi driving to the VIP section. This was going to be a long night, and we weren't even beginning.

The next thing I notice is me bring dragged by the dark haired man to a particular zeppelin, things were going fast, a _nd I mean really fast._

By the time I sat down, pushed by Illumi into a seat I felt the vehicle moving. Should I panick? Yes, maybe, yes... Was it advisable? No, maybe not~. Taking a deep breath I looked at Illumi, he was hot. 

"Seriously... take the fancy suit jacket off... It doesn't match your messy hair~." I let my whine slip through my lips as I roll my eyes in annoyance. My life was ... how to describe it in poetic words... it was shit~ Yep perfect...

"I will not." Ugh of course he won't, why would he? pIECE OF... hahah~ His blue stare, thank god to those lenses that made him less creepy, was on me. No feeling whatsoever on his face as usual, I guessed. 

"Ok then, let's get the story straight," I lay down on the empty seat to my right "Mr. Redthorne, you and I met in your library, that is open 24 hours a day. Do  **not** answer where it is located." The assassin just nodded, waiting for me to continue. "Be a gentleman to everyone. Smile or something~. Oh yeah! Who will you be killing?"

"Christian Dewitt." He just shrugged. Dewitt was an old fat man, big fan, incredibly creepy, everytime he looked at me I just couldn't help but to tremble. I guess he probably deserves it if we consider that most of the guests of that party had someting to hide or got there through less desirable ways. What kind of person am I to not care about the death of someone?..."Anything else I should or shouldn't do to not get any undesirable attention." At this I just cracked laughing, undesirable attention? On the Sherington's party? Oh pleaaase~...

"With me as your date, you'll have all the attention on you." Attempting to compose myself I try to explain between deep breaths. "The whole reason, everyone has to take an escort ... is because of me." 

Illumi plainly tilted his head not understanding. So I had to keep going... "You know the Sheringtons have a daugher, Priscilla. On a particular party, she brought her boyfriend a guy named James. Long story short, he liked me huh... a lot, I guess. And Priscilla was a bitch to me all the other parties so I took advantage of that~." Breathing unevenly I sat back facing Illumi, trying not to laugh anymore. "Conclusion, the Priscilla witch will probably try to seduce you.~ Have fun on this party, haa~" 

His dark aura enlarged a bit but he didn't seem particularly mad. That was good, I guessed?~ 

The rest of the trip was made in silence, a very unpleasant silence. I awkwardly just sat, back straight against the confortable first class seat, watching the sky and the land runnning bellow the zeppelin. My body was quiet but my mind was running at the speed of light as I thought how was Illumi going to kill Mr. Dewitt on a party full of people, or if I'd be in trouble after this party. 

When the vehicle landed, I calmly got up following Illumi with a rather relaxed pace. He led me to a black shiny limousine, opening the door for me like a gentleman would. I knew the game of pretend had started and that if I wanted to win and never see this assassin again I'd have to act with all my soul. 

I smiled brightly, mumbling a quick "Thank you, Damien dear~." If I'm in the game better as well realize if my opponent has any weaknesses and how he kills. This was the conclusion I came to and I'd sure as hell follow with it. 

We reached the great Hall, I took a deep breath as Illumi opened the door and offered his hand, which I took no hesitation. Outside, in the red carpet I was greeted by many people,  as usually and as I always do, I smiled to them. Saw Priscilla out of the corner of my eye, and my smile wasn't innocent to her, I grabbed my long dress to climb the stairs graciously helped by Illumi. 

As we came near Priscilla, my smile enlarged, she was wearing a green ball dress that did not quite fit her, it matched her green eyes, that were the only pretty thing on her face, contrasting with the crooked nose and small lips filled with red lipstick that didn't favour anything. By her side, was a young man wearing a fancy dress suit, simillar to what Illumi was wearing before I managed to take his bow and distress his jacket on the limousine. Her escort, I supossed had a plain brown hair matching hers that was filled with a very intricate hairstyle, with braids and some jewels. His eyes were dull, a tired grey that could have been so beautiful if he was confortable with himself, his face was quite handsome but that was not the point. 

I smiled to Priscilla, "Good night, Priscilla! How are you doing?"

Her eyes were still filled with rage as she replied trying to sound less bitter, "Y/N! I see you brought an escort... Hii, I'm Priscilla." Illumi, or Damien, replied with a shy and reserved hello.

"Well you know, I had to~... So don't worry, I won't steal yours~", I winked at him with no shame. My arm that was casually resting on Illumi's, dragged his arm to surround my waist casually. 

I saw her thick makeup filled eyebrow twiching as she tried to smile casually. "Why~ The don't worry I won't steal yours. Hahahah, Y/N, such a funny girl right?" Priscilla asked her wide eyed escort. 

"Aw~, You should, mine's better than yours... Well then~ Damien dear should we go in? I want to greet the elders~" I smiled hoping he'd take the hint. He did thankfully, and smiling politely but coldly (well what could one expect?) Illumi answered his voice joyfull and absent minded.

"Oh, of course Y/N, my sweet. We should also get some drinks." As we walked inside, I turned to watch a very thunderstruck Priscilla and her escort, playing a fish while opening and closing his mouth with nothing to say. 

And obviously I gave them the best smirk I could before walking into the door and trying to spot Mr. Dewitt and the drinks. 


	7. A Game of Pretend

As soon as we walked inside the huge building, most people came by to politely say hi as they thought whether they should ask who I was with or not. Of course, Illumi kept smiling politely to whoever looked at him. Well it was about time I joined in the game of pretend, swiftly I strode to the center of the ballroom. There were the Sheringtons who looked rather surprised at my presence.

 Well everybody knew I didn't answer the invitations, most of them thought that I was so busy I didn't have time to give an answer on time. The truth was that the invitations had to travel through 3 continents before reaching my house, so obviously I saw them late and decided to attend or not depending on my mood. 

Why is that? Because there were some real fanatics out there, thinking of me as a god or worse thinking of me as a item to collect. My eyes met Ms. Sherington's and with a well reharsed smile on my face I approached her.

"Oh, my lovely Hellena. This ball is gorgeous~." I could hear myself cheerfully say. On the corner of my eye, I observed intensely every movement that Illumi did. He kept the small talk with Hellena's husband rather easyly, as if being in a rich and stupidly elegant place made him more confortable. _Heck, professional assassins must earn just fine I see..._ The private zeppelin said it but just seeing him thrive in this fake and deceitful environment made me shiver. 

The small talk between me and Hellena was finally ending, and planning to leave quickly I decided to innocently ask, "Oh right, could you tell me where the bar is? You see there's so much people I couldn't find it." 

For a spark of second, she looked at me as if agreeing before placing her cherfull mask and thoroughly explaining where the bar was located and what were the best beverages. As soon as she finished I intertwined my arm in Illumi's and gluing my body to his I smile at Mr. Sherington. "Oh, Good evening Y/N, dear." 

"Oh, how are you doing Preston?" I smiled and tried not to tremble against Illumi as I felt the huge and enraged aura around him increase. 

"Great, I sincerely hope you're having fun. I was here talking to Damien about his business." I giggled a bit, hoping it didn't look too fake and stare at Illumi trying to check if he said anything that'd complicate my life. He reciprocated the stare and we looked back to Preston Sherington at the same time. He was an old grey haired man, trying to grow a respectable beard and a bit chubby. Overall he was a good person, also a huge fan of my work. "You sure found yourself a gentleman Y/N, he's so polite and sure knows about economy." 

"Well, but of course~." I beamed Preston a smile, crosing my fingers that it looked like an I'm proud of this bitch smile. "Damien, love, we should go get a drink~" If I could cringe at every and each word I said I would, but like hell I'd loose my composure. 

We swam along the crowd of well dressed people, stoping everytime someone decided to talk to me. (Which happened more often than not.) And after 30 minutes we reached the bar, I sighed and muttered a soft, "Fucking finally..."

Illumi heard me and nodded, which surprised me for his great earing and for his reaction. There was only one free stool, and being the gentleman I told him to be, he offered it to me. I smiled and ordered an big glass of rosé wine as Illumi ordered an expensive whiskey. The more time passed the more I wanted to leave this place. Whenever I come to parties, I usually try and use them for my writing... so I didn't spend much time doing nothing like what was happening at the moment. 

I gulped the wine quickly, asked for a refill and decided to look around, search for Illumi's target, be usefull... I spotted him in the corner of my eye, and spinned quickly grabbing Illumi's arm and my precious rosé. He looked at me, his eyebrows almost touching and that unchangeable straight face. I tilted my head to where Mr. Dewitt was, his eyes enlarged and in a second he went from not allowing me to pull him to walking alongside with me. 

We passed by Priscilla, to whom I gave a wicked smile and a wink, as Illumi placed his hand on my waist. Just when she was about to walk to us with her very mad expression plastered on her face, someone started talking to her and she just glared at me, as if threatening me.

"Mr. Dewitt!" I said cheerfully, as I offered my hand. His handshake was rather weak, but what could one expect from someone who got rich from explointing people into working in his mines. 

"Oh, Miss L/N! What brings you here?" He says, his voice was rather creepy but I really wanted to get rid of Illumi so... I smiled as I faked innocence. 

"You see... I'm planning on making my next book about mines and such works so I was thinking if you could give me a good explanation, maybe a tour on yours~." 

"Even when you come to these events you're all about work, Y/N~ Can I call you that?~" It took the most of my will to stop my eyebrow from twiching with the cringe the man was giving me. Preparing myself to answer, since I didn't want my voice to sound overly sarcastic, Illumi answered for me. 

"Oh, that'd be quite rude, getting all flirty with my dear Y/N." Mr. Dewitt looked at him surprised and I see Illumi smile politely as he presents himself. "Good night sir, I'm Damien, Damien Redthorne, Y/N's companion." As if intimidated by Illumi's presence and radiant self, Mr. Dewitt offered his trembling hand to the blue eyed, beautiful man. 

Just then I heard the windows breaking, screams comming from outside, and people scathering as a huge mass of people entered the building screaming my name. Before I could do anything, they had spotted me and were wildly running to me. My eyes widen in shock, all these parties had maximum security, unless a certain bitch called Priscilla allowed them in.... 


	8. What just happened?

Without even flinching at the sight of the huge amount of fans that were running to us, Illumi smiled to Mr. Dewitt and grabbed my arm and calmly stated, "Well, I shall save the damsel in distress. Do you mind holding this for me?" Christian Dewitt just noded and grabbed Illumi's glass, too surprised and scared to do anything else, as Illumi took me in his arms and carried me bridal style away from the crazy fans. 

He stopped by a waiter to ask if there was a backdoor, and that's where I saw a purple bit of aura flying somewhere before he started walking fast to where the waiter had told him the backdoor was. In 5 minutes I breathed the cold night air, and shivered noticing the limousine that brought us here get closer. 

Illumi's hands were steady, and his arms strong as he entered the vehicle without flinching, and kept me at the same level. Impressive. But as soon as the door closed he shoved me aside, and I realized something. 

"Oh no! You didn't kill him!" And it was all my fault, my fans broke into the ball and interrupted whatever plans he had. This couldn't be worse, I could imagine it was all Priscilla's idea since Illumi barely spared her a look. I laid back on my sit pissed off but his calm and nonchalant answer came to surprise me.

"He's not dead yet, but he will be. Soon." He blinked a lot and followed his statement with, "Can you take the lenses off?" My now racing thoughts on how was Mr. Dewitt going to die soon, came to a stop and if my eyes could widen more they would. The though of having to take his lenses off left me stunned. I was probably looking at him, eyes widen, for quite the time, what caused him to call me. "Y/N?"

I jumped, finally processing his request and nodded quickly. In one swift move I dragged myself to Illumi, our legs scarcely touching as I led my trembling hands to his right eye. "How will he be dead soon?" I whispered more to myself than to the black haired assassin facing me. As a writer a good mystery got me going, and I thought about all his moves this night. "Poison?" 

I sighed from relief as I finaly got one of his lenses out, one more to go~. As if amused by my monologue about his job, he simply nodded before I started taking his other lense out. This obviously kept me going, almost ranting at my lack of understanding of the situation. "But when? How?" Casually getting the other lense on my fingers, everything (well almost everything) clicked. 

And proud of myself I turned to Illumi, "You wanted a drink, that was your only request during the night, it was the drink right?" He kept being the silent mysterious jerk he was but I was already on my detective high and nothing could stop me. "You handed it to him, he wouldn't drink it though..."

My eyes narrowed, that'd be such an amateur mistake. I looked out the car window, as soon as I solved one question, another would come up instantly, "He doesn't have to." My eyes snapped back to Illumi.

"You poisoned the cup? With one of those poisons absoved by skin!?" I couldn't contain my voice as I almost screamed in astonishment. "Holy shit! That's so smart!" And again another question rose. "But you touched it... The cup..." I tilted my head, deep in thought, who'd dispose of the cup then? "Why aren't you taking the antidote? Who'll clean the cup? More than one person will die if they touch it." 

Illumi just shrugged at my confused self, probably not wanting to reveal his secrets. Tsk tsk. Who'd take the cup...? The waiter. The waiter will die? Well if Mr. Dewitt places it on the tray. But still the waiter has to take the cups and someone has to wash them. Will both of them die?

Inhaling deeply I just remembered, they'll wear gloves. The person washing the cups is wearing rubber gloves because he or she will be washing a lot of things and their hands would hurt like hell if they didn't. The waiters are all wearing some fancy white gloves to match the white blouses under the matching night blue suits. That makes sense but it's just a thought, what if they weren't wearing gloves? How would he kill the target then? Did he have like many plans and then just adjusted them?

My eyes trail back to the dangerous man sitting next to me. There was a purple thing flying, what was that for? What did his aura do? What kind of powers where hidden behind his deep void like eyes. He as if feeling my stare, drew his attention from the window to me. I was about to ask how he controled such variables went the limo came to a stop, right next to Illumi's private zeppelin. 

"I saved your life again, does it mean I can use you some other time?" My eyes widenned, it was true, if he had left me there my fans or haters would probably get the best of me. I was owing him again. I sighed, defeated. I really needed to learn how to defend myself. 

"I wish I could pay with money..." I muttered under my breath before forcing myself to smile, "Sure but next time will be the last." And I wished strongly it was, I should probably pray to any good for it to be. 

"Sure. You can go now. Farewell." He said shortly and coldly. Grabbing my handbag I opened the car door, and walked into the zeppelin calmly. The car was still there, and as soon as I landed my foot inside the richly adorned zeppelin, it started working to go somewhere else I concluded. 

Nothing much could be done so I just sat on the vehicle and stared outside, not seeing anything in particular. My thoughts went back to the purple aura flying, I needed to figure out more about that. And there was no one better to teach me than Chrollo. Him being a criminal wasn't an alarming thing anymore, so it was time to see what he actually did and with whom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is huh, interesting? See ya on the next chapter~ Tehe~


	9. Phantom Troupe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N - Your Name
> 
> F/B - Favourite Beverage
> 
> S/C - Your skin colour

It had been 2 days since the Sherington's ball, ever since I got home I started to search the whereabouts of Chrollo. He said he led a group of dangerous people and they stole things and killed people. There's probably news about them, or something, right?

I did some extensive research and I got to a name, Phantom Troupe, no one actually knew where they were, who they were. But something told me this was it, this was the group led by Chrollo. The spiders, a symbol, something he'd shown me quite a lot, with his nen the last time we met and even before he always showed a deep interest and fascination whenever I used spiders in my books or whenever I talked about them. I already knew they were dangerous, but where should I find them?

Where do dangerous people come from? Probably Meteor City, if no one had records of them. But they wouldn't possibly be there. Chrollo said he'd be back soon though. Should I wait for him or find him first?

With a smile on my face I decided it was time to make some calls, use some favours and find where the unbelievably hot thief was. All my conexions could give me was a name, a city, a whole city. Well that just shows how well they're hiding. It was nearby, so I left Chiaroscuro with Nerus and Lin, and told them that if Chrollo showed up they could tell him I went looking for his royal ass.

I was arriving on Southworth, observing closely the city map. Where would I hide? Abandoned places, deserted and forgotten. Far from the center of the city, but not too far. As I had most of the buildings crossed out, few were left, I guessed I had to go with the gut feeling. 

As soon as the zeppelin landed, I got up, unable to wait. But of course the flight attendant didn't let me leave that quickly, travelling takes so much time. I haven't had any sleep since the ball and it was obviously affecting my mood. 

I rented a car, and decided to start on one end and visit all the abandoned buildings that were left as abandoned, between all my crosses. The first 3 were a waste of time, as they were being demolished as I reached there. Ugh of course I wouldn't pick the right one, like who has that kind of luck? Lucky bitches... 

I stopped on a coffee shop on the way to the forth building, ordered a cake and some F/B, as it was nearby I decided to walk there instead of driving. After hours of siting both in the zeppelin and in the car, my ass wasn't being very cooperative. Ranting about my life under my breath, I saw the huge abandoned church getting closer. 

Obviously, this girl called Y/N had no more hype to show as she stopped in front of the huge and clearly falling apart building. Taking a deep breath, I calmly tiptoed inside.

On the next half of a second I felt a sharp object against my throat, and my arms hurting after being forced behing my back. "I don't know if I should be happy that I'm in the right place or sad that you just forced me to drop my cake." My voice sounded incredibly sarcastic and tired. "This is just great~!"

"Tsk!" I heard from the person holding me. "Felt like dying today? What is someone like you doing here?" A very husky and grumpy voice said. He sounded pissed off, and that made me feel better, at least I'm not the only one.

"Now that you ask I wonder if it'd be better to just die..." I tried not to show I was scared as the man forced his knife (I suppose) against my throat, of course I whimpered as it slightly cut my very beautiful S/C skin. "I came here to find this guy called Chrollo, he's like huh a friend I guess?"

The grip tightened as he heard I was here for Chrollo, and he snickered filled with sarcasm as he spit, "Why would you be friends with Chrollo?"

Almost offended by the remark, I counter loudly, "Why wouldn't I be friends with him?" following with a annoyed sigh. This wasn't going well. What was I even expecting? As if he listened to my voice, I see Chrollo show up from a door by the far left. His eyes widened a bit, as they landed on me. 

"Y/N? What..." As soon as he said my name the grip around my arms and the pressure against my throat lowered considerably. Thank Zeus, or better thank Chrollo! "What are you doing here?"

"Currently? Huh, trying not to move so your friend here doesn't slice my throat." I nervously smile, the guy behind me had a dark aura too, scary but not as much as Illumi's, at least not right now. If he got really angry I wonder if it'd be darker or scarier. 

"Well, you're confortable enough to play with your situation, I see." Chrollo spouts quite playfully, before signalling the man behind me to let me go. Relieved, I skip my way to Chrollo and turn around to see a shot man, black hair not Illumi long but shoulder lenght long, grey eyes, the rest of his face was covered by a mask and he was wearing dark clothes. 

"Hm... the clothes suit your aura... are you always that pissed off?" The man scowled and I could feel him curse me under his breath. 

"So?" Chrollo says, not allowing me to change the subject. 

"Illumi." I turned to the man with the cross on his forehead, and stared deep into his dark eyes. "I paid him back and somehow ended up owing him one again. I need you to teach me." 

He sighed, "So it was really him." Turning to the other man, he stated. "Feitan, you'll teach Y/N how to use nen and how to defend herself, I mean she's in deep trouble with a Zoldyck no wonder she'd walk inside the spider's web like it's nothing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^u^ Feitan is bae ~


	10. Just Great

Feitan... that was a nice name, well the person wasn't nice at all. After Chrollo told him to teach me he just seemed to get more pissed off. His thin black eyebrows twiching as his grey gaze landed on me.  _This couldn't be better. Hahaha..._ (nervous laughter always makes stuff great)

He stroled near me, looking me from top to bottom, eyes narrowing while he analyzed me thoroughly with the coldest glare. The more the silence continued the more I doubted my decision about asking for help. This dude was seriously giving me the chills and he didn't look like a nice person. 

To throw away all my thoughts, I stared back at him, top to bottom, narrowed my eyes as I wondered if he was pissed of because he was short, as for short people are closer to satan. "Pfft... hahahahaha..." 

"What?" His voice was raspy, making me laugh even more as he expressed his anger. I saw his aura getting darker and taking it as a cue I tried with all my might to stop laughing. It wasn't hard but I managed to stop quickly, and mumbled a fast "Sorry" while keeping my head down. 

"Tsk..." He walked further inside the church, leaving me there standing for quite the while until I decided to leap to his side and see where he was going. He entered a small room, mostly empty and grabbed a small black bag. With his stuff I guessed, I silently followed him to Chrollo, who was casually reading sitted on the altar. "See you September 1st."

With that curtly said, he started walking to the exit of the huge gothic style church. In complete awe I just stood there looking between Chrollo and Feitan. "You can't tell me I'm going with him..."

"Fine. You'll accompany him." Chrollo said with a smile, his forehead tattoo was covered with some bandages today, he wore his usual huge fluffy black jacket, his unbelievably hot abs were covered today by a black top with some stripes, forming geometric shapes.  _I couldn't believe he was doing thiis!!!_

"You mean you're dumping me with this person I don't know!?!" I stared at him in absolute distress. 

"Yes. Oh you should hurry he's leaving." He smiled mischievously.

"WHAT?!" I turned around to see Feitan reaching the door calmly, and all I could do was run after him quickly while cursing at Chrollo. "Oh my... Chrollo, you mean bitch!" I said at last leaving the church to a man laughing his ass off. 

"Wait, Feiitaaaan!" I whine, and I hear him curse me under his breath as he waits for me. "Where are we going?" He stared at me for a while silently. "It's January, so it'll be like 9 months till you meet Chrollo again? What just happened? What did you guys come here to do?" 

And I just asked all the questions I've been thinking about ever since I met him.  _Just great_. I heard him sigh, and I couldn't even see him when he flicked my forehead. "Ouch... What was that for?" I sob as I gently pat my precious forehead. 

"God, I wish I could just kill you. What an annoying person." Feitan mumbled as he kept walking down the street, I took a deep breath and nearly gasped when I passed by my rented car. 

"Oh... Hum... Feitan?" He kept walking, I guessed his plan was to ignore me completely. "I... that's my car... I can drive us wherever you want to go..." He paused and with an exasperated sigh he answered.

"No, you'll return it. We're walking. Also if you have somewhere to be in the next months cancel E-VE-RY-THING" Feitan's voice was serious as he spoke, he probably accepted that I'd be a lost butterfly trapped in his web. _Finally!~_

"O-kay~" I said absentmindedly, as I thought how I'd manage to keep Chiaroscuro open without my supervision. I followed Feitan for two more steps until I crashed against him, and he was now glaring at me hangrily. "Shi... I mean sorry~"

"I need to do something so, let's meet in Yorknew city in 2 days." With that said he turned his back on me and disappeared.  _Damn these people were unbelievably fast, or am I just too slow?_  I thought about that and all my other concerns as I walked back to the car, drove to the zeppelin station, and pretty much the whole trip back home. 

It was late when I tiredly walked inside my cozy house, like really late. And I was so exausted that I just landed on my bed and slept my worried away. (Sleeping the worries away is the best).

×××

It was the 9th of January when I arrived in Yorknew City. I had a huge bag with clothes, notebooks, and everything I might or might not need during this time I'm away from home. Struggling I pulled the heavy baggage through the streets, Feitan never told me exactly were to meet him, so I was obviously lost in a new town.  _Life couldn't be better._

Two days wasn't nearly enough time to take care of all the business I had. I managed to hire two more people to work at Chiaroscuro, named Nerus the store manager and sold my cozy house in the suburbs. All that only gave me some hours to pack everything I needed, and either sell, throw away or send to the secret storage I had in the Azian Continent. I looked around on the streets, I didn't want to find the sketchy buildings, mostly because this city didn't give me much trust and I was carrying a lot of things.

Obviously clueless to where should I go, I decided to go to the tallest building and hope for a miracle, I could see it from far away and I wondered what it was. I should have informed myself about the city but honestly, I didn't have time! 

So I cursed life as I dragged all my luggage through the streets of this new place. Took me an hour to get there, and obviously tired I just found a place with some shade, droped my bags and sat on top of one. How in hell was I going to find Feitan? No idea. He better be looking for me right in this instant. T-T 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feitan will you find Reader-chan? Or will Reader-chan find you?


	11. Dangerous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F/C - favourite colour
> 
> H/C- Hair colour 
> 
> PS. I used lady for the reader-chan, if you are a male reader please think of it as Sir, I'm so sorry.

Minutes after I was already tapping my foot on the floor as I looked around bored. Maybe I should look around for Feitan, but where do I even drop my stuff? Scanning the surounding area I found a cheap looking motel, well that would have to do. 

Casually walked there and rented a room for the night just to keep my baggage and make sure I had somewhere to sleep if I didn't find Feitan 'till then. It was time to go and search for that grumpy bitch, and with that in mind I left the motel hapilly. Mostly relieved that I didn't have to carry all that stuff with me as I searched, why did I bring so many things to begin with?

Standing in front of the tall building, an auction house (a special thanks to the lady in the reception who asked if I was here to participate in it, and kindly gave me a city map after I looked completely clueless), I started to unfold the big map, made specially for tourists with the most atractive stuff pointed out. Well that was good, all I had to do was search for the area with nothing to see, no atractions. I was following the same logic I used to find Chrollo and I hoped like hell it worked.

Seeking some kind fo adventure so I could have some writing material, I started walking through the streets of Yorknew in my favourite shoes and carrying a F/C bag with a bottle of water and some food, it's better to be prepared. 

To wander around a unknown city was fascinating, and my mood just got better. I almost forgot I was looking for a rude man called Feitan. I was soon reminded of my goal, when I walk through a empty and dangerous looking street, there were some men near a rundown building to my right. As I passed by they went silent and pierced me with their scary gazes. I sure was heading the right direction, right? 

I take some deep breaths as I keep walking, not quickening up my pace but absolutely not slowing it down. Don't show fear and they won't come bother you. That was a thing right?

This city was known for the auctions, both legal and illegal, so obviously there were some pretty dangerous people lurking around. I also learned that there'll be a big auction from the 1st to the 10th of september, were Chrollo and Feitan coming to the auction? I mean they are dangerous people so it makes sense they do stuff like this. 

In deep thought I kept going from the sketchy streets to the sketchier ones, I was awaken when I crash against something and end up with my butt hiting the floor violently. Looking up to see what I crashed into, there was a big muscular man, full of tattoos, some piercings, he had a buzz cut, silver eyes, large nose, thin lips, wearing a tank top and large pants. Do not be frightened Y/N, he may be a nice man walking his poodle, I thought. 

My good humor just faded away, as I stood up and saw that the nice man didn't have a poodle and there were some other threatening looking people approaching me. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry for crashing into you sir." Being polite always helps. I mean it worked with Illumi, I think? 

"What is such a (young/old/idk) lady doing in a place like this?" A skinny man with purple long hair asked, his voice was raspy and quite scary but I looked him in the eyes and smiled courteously. 

"Huh, I was looking for someone." I paused, but then realized heck why not ask these people if they had seen him? "Have you seen a short, grumpy man? He's probably wearing all black, has a skull mask or bandana... Huuuh... Oh yeah black hair, shoulder length?" 

"Why would we help you?" I heard someone screech. And rolling my eyes but keeping my voice friendly and respectful I answer.

"Well why wouldn't you be polite and help someone?" Was that too sarcastic? Damn I really needed to improve my talking skills. Anyway, they stared at me and a shiver went up my spine, not because they were probably thinking how to kill me, but because I felt a dangerous aura nearby. It could be Feitan!

I gave one last smile to the group of people surounding me before going for the one who seemed less dangerous and pushing him aside while dashing our of there. I felt the group getting angry and chasing me but their auras weren't developed like Illumi's or Chrollo's or Feitan's. They were probably normal people who couldn't control the aura, just like me. I had the advantage of seeing the auras and feeling them, so I obviously hid in a corner covered by a large truck packed there. 

After sensing them run past me, I ran to the oposite direction, finally following the dangerous aura. What would I do if it wasn't Feitan? How many dangerous people with such dark auras would there be? I mean I met 3 recently so why not more? 

My eyes land on a tall lady, wearing an orange frilly dress. That's... not Feitan, she was holding a blody knife and chasing after a older woman. With a sigh I try and focus on more dangerous auras that might be around. Closing my eyes I furrow my H/C eyebrows and try to feel a larger area. My eyes spread open as I felt just the right one, and in a second I was running again. I turn right and then left, I didn't know where I was going specifically but I knew that was the right way and as I turn to a street I see the short man, holding a redish umbrella on his shoulder and his black bag was hanging on it. He was wearing black, his back had a huge white skull and I never thought I'd feel so happy seeing him. 

"Feeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeitaan!" I scream as I crash against him, "Hehehe~ Caught you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya Hiya~ Hope you are enjoying this~. See you on the next chapter!


	12. Puppy

I met the floor in a few seconds, and felt a Feitan full of rage. But I just sat there, legs crossed and stared at him. He was going to teach me how to control my aura. I should start pissing him off less and learning more. "So where are we going? What are you going to teach me? When are we starting? Why Yorknew City?"

"Don't ask questions, your first task is learn how to manage the flow of your nen, do  **not**  let it escape, try meditation, but we have to be on the move so figure out how to meditate while walking." He grabbed my arm and pulled me up, with ease. "Time to go." 

Like a fish I just opened and closed my mouth, getting dragged by these wierd guys was exactly what got me here in the first place. I need to find a way to stop being dragged and walk beside them. I guess Feitan would be some good practice.

"You just travell with that small bag?" I glance at the neatly tied black cloth, hanging on his blood red umbrella. 

"Yes." Curt and rude as always, I just felt like scowling at him. That means that probably 99% of what I brought was unecessary crap. Great. 

"Where are we going? Can I go get my things?" Completely ignoring my first question he just nodded and I looked around searching for the tall building and started skiping that way followed by Feitan. The sketchy streets were now safer, probably because he was scary enough to scare he other scary people away~. Now, focusing on the problem of meditating while walking... wait... "Are we walking somewhere far away? LITERALLY ONLY WALKING?" I turn to face the black haired man in a second, only to see him look at me as if there were no other ways of transportation. 

I was so f*cked. Why was my life getting gradually worse? Whyyyyyyy? 

Already defeated, I decided on getting to my motel and thinking what should I take from all the stuff I had. I got there and picked a small backpack, a bottle of water, 2 confortable and light changes of clothes, some cookies and a small notebook with a pen. That'd do, I thought.

Feitan just looked at me in dissapointment as I mailed all my stuff to somewhere safe. It took me half an hour and it was getting dark but Feitan didn't seem to care as he took the lead and started walking somewhere. I followed him, eyes set on his back as I whispered to myself " _Meditate, Meditate, Chill, Hold the aura",_ as a mantra. 

×××

One month passed by, and I saw how hard it was to keep walking, I've met calluses and all I did was meditate and hold the aura. The need tro cry out and whine about my life was constant but I didn't do it. Mostly because Feitan was walking too, heck I was wearing thin summer clothes in january because of the heat and he still had his jacket on at all times. 

I didn't want to be weak and whine about walking. Heck no. I didn't know where we were exactly but Feitan didn't seem fazed at all, he kept walking through the forest at night. I've learned quite some things about Feitan this last month, he is quite shy but it seems that if you make an effort he may open up. (Haven't reached that phase though.) He's unbelievably fast, and doesn't seem to mind the heat under all those layers of clothes. 

Feitan Potoh stoped in a small clearing and left his umbrella hanging on a tree branch. All very silently he sunk against a tree and looked at me. "Show me what you learnt during this month."

I tiredly dropped my bag next to him and walked to his front. Took a deep breath, closed my eyes and focused on keeping my aura floating around me. My problem was my mind started to wander if I stayed like this too long, I started thinking stuff like  but what if my aura was cute pink bunnies? 

A cough from Feitan was all it took for me to open my eyes and look at him,  _did I do something wrong?_ I thought as I looked to my arms, only to see cute bunny shapes in a pink haze that my aura was. 

"Shit." My eyes trail back to the man laying against a big tree. 

"Well that's...  _something_." I didn't recognize any sarcasm in his low deep voice. So I smiled taking it as a compliment. 

"I was... thinking of pink bunnies..." And there his gaze was screaming something along the lines of  _no shit, Y/N, no shit_. "Is... it ok? Can we advance?"

"It's more than ok, you did well." My E/C eyes shined at the praise. Excited to keep learning I skiped to his side and sat there. Waiting for an explanation or a command. "You became a puppy."

Hearing him compare me to a puppy, literally made me snap, and in a second I was trying to hit him, failing completely because of his fast moves. In a matter of seconds I was laying on the ground annoyed as hell, and Feitan was laying agaisnt the tree  some meters in front of me. 

"Hooow are you so quick? Like seriously?!!" I whined as I sat back against the tree where Feitan was before. He just shrugged and I could almost bet an amuzed shine crossed his eyes before he started to explain the different aura types, the four exercizes of nen and how to use them. 

How Ten is about finding a goal, Zetsu is putting it into words, Ren is intensifying the will and Hatsu is about putting it all to action. Much like writing except some parts were switched. 

He explained those deeply and breefly mentioned Gyo, In, En and others saying it was for another time. He also said we'd do water divination to find what type of aura I had. But that would have to be tomorrow since it was better to rest today. 

I saw him lay quietly, and as at night it was rather chilly so I stared to the stars and tried to fall asleep in the irregular cold ground. My body seemed to be used to it by now, and that just confused me. We could do this nen training somewhere confortable so why walk so much and sleep in such unconfortable places? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that Illumi doesn't show up a lot in these last chapters, I promise he'll show up, I just wanted that Reader-chan learned some nen and skills before he showed up~ (ALSO HE WAS IN THE HUNTER EXAM FOR A MONTH SO YEAH HE'S PROBABLY FINISHING IT BY NOW)


	13. Nen? Wow~

I woke up before the sunrise, a recent habit I learnt to follow. Feitan wasn't around, but I didn't panic. He disappeared sometimes, minutes, hours or days, it was part of the test. If I stayed at this exact place he'd come back, this last month I chased him and most of the times he dissapeared I'd find him but this time it was different. Mostly because when I had to find him I'd feel it. Can't actually explain how it worked but if he wanted to be found I'd know and I'd go looking for him, not the case right now. 

I stretched my arms and yawned, it was about time I learnt something new about Nen. With the thought in mind I remembered the four principles, I've been practicing Ten basically keeping my aura floating around my body unable to escape, there was Zetsu that was basically stopping the aura from flowing, Ren is making my aura big as hell (Heck when Feitan showed his Ren last night I almost climbed a tree in fear) and Hatsu which is the expression of my personal Nen. 

I decided to try out Zetsu and Ren, since I had no idea what kind of Hatsu I had or how to even use Hatsu. Taking a deep breath I started, at first it was hard but in a hour or so I had it pretty much alright. 

Feitan came back as I tried one more last time my Zetsu, in his pale hands he had a wood bowl with water, so that's what he was doing. I did Ren after Zetsu, and the black haired man didn't look surprised as he walked to the nearest tree and placed the bowl on the ground next to my feet. Curious about what he was going to do I broke my Ren and sat excitedly in front of the bowl by the shadow provided by the huge tree. 

I stared at Feitan and in seconds I saw him move and come back to the same place, tiliting my head I stared at the only difference, he was holding a small leaf, that he then calmly droped in the water. Silently he sat in front of me and the bowl, his grey eyes meeting my E/C ones as he took a deep breath.

"Basically you just do..." He placed his hands around the carved bowl, and the aura around his hands intensified. Some seconds later he stopped and hid his hands on the pockets of his baggy black jacket. "Y/N, Taste it."

Hesitating, I stare at the water but trusting (to a certain point) in Feitan, I dipped my finger and brought it to my lips. Locking my eyes with his, I licked it only to scowl and groan. "Oh my god it's so SALTY WHAT THE ACTUAL F-" His aura got rather dark and I stoped my complaint before even cursing.  "Did you get this from the sea?"

"... No, you idiot, I did not, we're kilometres away from any kind of sea." Exasperated he just closed his eyes for some moments before curtly explaining, "It tastes salty because my aura made it salty, it means I'm a Transmuter."

"Ooooh..." In awe I stare back at the salty water, how intriguing. "What's a Transmuter?"

"Someone who's able to change the properties of their aura." Feitan replied, grabing the bowl and throwing the water away, before grabing a bottle and filling it again. "Now you do it."

"O-okay.. I guess." I place my hands around the bowl and focus to intensify my aura, small dark spots started to show up on the water. Surprised I stop and look at Feitan, I was about to ask what that was when he stopped my line of thought.

"Conjurer, huh?"  He seemed to be in deep thought but the questions kept rising in my head and all this situation was making me incredibly inspired. I wished I had brought more than just a small notebook with me. So many new things, like travelling, walking to a far far away location. I patiently waited for Feitan to focus on me again so I could ask all I wanted. 

His cold grey eyes landed on me again and I took that as a sign to start, " What's a conjurer? How many types of those are? And what do they mean? Oh oh... What am I going to do next?"

Expecting the rain of questions Feitan just waited for me to slow down and realize he will only answer one at a time. I slowed down quickly, mostly because his cold stare made me. "You being a conjurer means you can make objects out of aura."

"Oooh that's cool!" I was probably radiating light and happiness because Feitan literally squinted his eyes. 

"Six, Enhancement, meaning you strenghen yourself or objects; Transmutation; Conjuration, Manipulation, this one is pretty self explanatory you manipulate living or nonliving things; Emission, basicaly you can like take parts of your aura and use them as bullets for example and Specialization, that varies from person to person honestly." Amazed at the new world I was discovering, I couldn't help but wow as I thought how awesome it'd be. 

My E/C orbs were probably shining at the immense possibilities. But Feitan just got up, threw the water away and grabbed his stuff. I took it as a cue to do the same quickly, it was time we started walking again. "Sooo... Will I manage to defend myself if I learn this? Will I be strong?"

The short man wearing his skull bandana just chuckled, and kept advancing through the deep vegetation. "You want to defend yourself? Hmm..." 

And suddenly I thought of something great, "You can teach me how to defend myself right? You know how to fight... and you're like really silent and you probably can hide so well I want to learn those things too, what's the point of having this power if my body is just weak?"

"Heh, true." Feitan agreed as he kept moving foward, I felt like my training was going to get harder and harder, and I couldn't wait to master this new hability. 


	14. Meteor City

I thought we were walking aimlessly but I understood everything when we reached a dumpland, a massive one. As I thought, Meteor City was their origin. I could feel danger in every corner, lurking, waiting for a chance to attack. 

Feitan looked rather relaxed, so I allowed myself to calm down, these last 2 months were extenuating but I could feel my senses, intuition and fighting getting better as each day passed. We travelled through lots of places and Feitan stole some things as he always said "I'm a thief, if I want something I steal it."

Even though I could pay for it, Feitan made sure I didn't pay for anything. Now that I thought about it, it was probably so people couldn't find me. Could it be that in the last 3 months Illumi tried to reach me to pay him back and couldn't because I was nowhere to be found. I sold my house and it has been months since I've paid for anything. My cards movements are still, my laptops are all in my storing place. And I lost my phone somewhere along the way here. 

"Y/N" I snapped back from my thoughts to see the short black haired man look at me rather angrily. "Focus, you moron." He hissed before turning his back to me, and walking through the enlarging road to a very weird building. Not wanting to anger him more I followed Feitan in complete silence. 

Entering the building, Feitan was greeted by a large, tall man, full of scars, his hair was small and black, ears enlarged. He calmly said a "Yo, Fei". Feitan just hissed, his mood today wasn't the best, I may or may not have contributed for it. 

The man wearing a blue jumpsuit fixed his gaze on me, and "Oh~ Who are you?"

"Y/N, and you?" I smiled politely, he seemed like a reasonable man. 

"Franklin." He extended his hand for me to shake, which I did. "Why are you here with Feitan?"

"Oh, he's teaching me nen and how to fight. Haha~" For the first time since we came in, the man named Franklin looked rather surprised.

"Danchou ordered me." Feitan said annoyed, as he sat on a bench made of car pieces and other things. The lighting wasn't the best but I could see now that my eyes adapted to the dark that we stood in what looked like a bar. It was deserted though, maybe it's not rush hour yet?

Franklin seemed rather satisfied with Feitan's answer and decided not to meddle in. Now feeling quite unconfortable under his curious gaze I sat near the short man. That scoffed and looked at me clearly implying I looked like a child hiding behind my parents. Except Feitan would be a cold father and I didn't even want to imagine it anymore. 

"Danchou ordered everyone to meet in Yorknew on the 1st of September." He quickly moved to what he came there to do, clearly. 

"I see. It has been a while." Franklin simply stated, before leaving the room through a big door behind the counter. I just looked at Feitan, I had a lot of concerns about how to use my nen but now I thought I had the final idea, it was time to tell Feitan about it. 

"Fei~?" I teased, earning a threatening glare. "Hahah~ I think I have an idea on what to do with my nen." He laid back casually against the unconfortable couch and nodded to make me explain the rest. 

"Well... Huh.... You talked about restrictions and how it makes it stronger... so what if I only materialize weapons used in my books?" His eyes seemed thoughtful for a while, but he kept his silence. "And, it can only be like, if I use one weapon in a fight, if I want to switch I'll have to use weapons from the same book..."

We stayed silent for a while before Feitan decided to get up and mutter, "Hmm... interesting, we'll give it a go."  Franklin came back as I happily squeezed Feitan in a tight hug. Now he wasn't that fast, so I managed to catch him and hug him. Which he hated. 

"Yay~" Feitan just sighed, the last months clearly taught him how to deal with such nuisance. And with his eyebrows furrowed, he turned to Franklin, my dead weight meaning nothing on him.

"Let's find Nobunaga." To which Franklin just nodded and in some minutes we were walking again. 

"Hey... Feitan? Were you born here?" I was really curious about these people, they seemed to enjoy their life under Chrollo's comand. The air seemed to freeze.

"New test, walk in the opposite direction we're going for a day and then try to find us." Oh boy, I guess somethings are meant to not be asked. I sigh but feeling up to the challenge I smile to the bandana boy before running away giggling.

"Hay hay my Saltiness" Running back to Meteor City I dodged all the rocks and anything honestly that the raging Feitan throwed at me. I just shrugged, Feitan had some tantrums once in a while and this was quite the challenge, I could practice my new idea and impress him when I catch him.

I hummed my favourite song happily as I focused on Meteor's City landscape and the landscape beyond. This city was rather chaotic, there was misery, murder and many disturbing things on the streets, but I kept going. 

I was almost leaving the city when I felt a familiar presence behind me, it wasn't Feitan, nor Franklin. Shivers went up my spine as I turned around to see another black haired man, except his hair was long and was floating around his back, for the creepy factor obviously, he was wearing purple today, and his whole frame had his pins or needles sticked somehow on him. Deep red blood was dripping from his face and his void eyes met mine, took him a second to recognise me. 

"Oh, Y/N. Just when I needed you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay~ I have no idea what I'm doing xD.


	15. The Zoldyck Manor

"Haha..." I nervously back away. "Illumi, how weird finding you here"

A head tilt was all I received as he approached me. Somehow Illumi was still scary, even though I spent the last 3 months with Feitan. Perhaps was the emotionless face that didn't let me know what was going on in his head. 

"So what are you doing here?" I smile politely, I had to learn if he was looking for me or if all the bad luck in the universe struck me right there and we faithfully met. 

"Work, and mentioning work, it seems that people enjoy ordering me to kill people in social events. It makes them look less culprits." I noded, it was a good logic if you hired someone to kill a person in a party even if you lived with such person there'd be more culprits. And so less attention on the person who actually hired the killer. "You're invited to a party tomorrow, I thought I had to wait for another party since I had more things to do but if you're here I can manage to complete that tomorrow."

"Oh my... what good luck you seem to have." I heard such words leave my lips emersed in my own thoughts about how was I going to find Feitan with a 2 or 3 day delay. Someone's luck is someone else's bad luck, life is such a bitch.

To my salty comment, Illumi simply nodded and started walking away, before noticing I was not following him and use his melodic voice to inquire "Why are you not following me?"

An heartfelt sigh left me, as I skipped to Illumi's side.  "Tomorrow huh, I might need to do some things before shouldn't we meet after I do those?" Illumi kept walking in silence, maybe he was thinking, and after a few minutes he answered.

"No. You wouldn't have time to go back to your house and then travel to the party site. It's impossible." How more unlucky can I become? One would be surprised. Of couse that going back to my house would take more than a day, I've been travelling for so long that I completely forgot. I followed the long haired man in complete silence, we embarked in a zeppelin, landed in a few hours and curiously Illumi entered a tour bus. 

I was about to ask him if he was feeling alright when the cheerfull guide started her speech by explaining the bus was going to Kukuroo Mountain, the home of the famous assassin family, the Zoldycks. I listened to the tour atently, not because I was particularly interested in Illumi but the fact that his family has been doing this kind of job for years was inspiring. It was not until I saw the greatness of the Zoldyck state by the window that my thoughts seemed to understand that I'd probably enter that thing. That I actually know a Zoldyck and that he is standing right next to me, his face unamused. 

"Aaah..." I whisper, much to my doom I was too into it to back out now. So I just decided to think Fuck it. "So, much work these last 3 months?" Illumi nodded, obviously not the conversation type. "Do you enjoy it?"

He just shrugged, leaving me to wonder how much education has an impact on people. I openned my mouth to ask another question when the bus stoped in front of a huge gate, but like HUGE, enormous, and all the synonims of those. The cheerful lady kept talking but as we left the bus I instantly walked to the gate only to touch it, when I see something so grandious and get the chance to touch it why shouldn't I? 

Some men force the gatekeeper to hand the key of a smaller gate, only to be eaten by some sort of creature, well they were obviously dumb. These are assassins we're talking about they probably walk right through these unbelievable gates like it's nothing, my E/C eyes lit up at the thought of me watching it happen.

Turning around, my E/C orbs searched for Illumi who was casually standing behind me. By now, I had gotten used to his intimidating aura and personality in general, the initial shock still played with me though. I feel myself get absorved into the voids of his black eyes, and I hear the guide say from far away that they had to return. 

"Miss and Mr?" Illumi cuts our staring contest to answer curtly that we'd stay, to avoid any strange looks I grabbed his arm and chirped.

"We're catching them right? Hahah~" Used to bounty hunters and such, they just leave. And I count the seconds as they walk away, thinking they're taking too long and that I just wanted to see Illumi open the fantastic gate. The gatekeeper bows to the black haired man and mutters something along the way of "Welcome home, Master Illumi."

Illumi seemed to completely ignore him as he pushed the gate making it open to the top smoothly. He allowed me to pass and leting go of the gate it automatically closed. 

"Is it heavy?" My curiosity was something I couldn't stop. 

"7 gates, the first 2 doors are 1 ton each, they double they higher you go..." Illumi simply said as he lead the way. 

"That's... huh... 256 tons?!" I gasped, obviously not able to keep the astonishment to myself. 

"Yes" We reached a young looking woman who was guarding the gate, she also bowed and welcomed Illumi back and so on and on. Many people, seemed to bow and welcome Illumi home until we reached the second big house on the way. The first was the butler's headquarters, the second was six times larger and biger than the headquarters and I was safe to assume that that was the Zoldyck's Mansion. They certaintly lived in a different world. 

During the way there I wowed and gasped, but as I entered the mansion I was too speechless to even do that. By the entrance, I see a woman wearing a light pink bustle gown, a broad-brimmed  matching hat with feathers, and a weird visor thingy covering her eyes. In a second she's already near Illumi and I can feel that she is also crazy powerfull more than the butlers I've seen around. She greets Illumi happily before she turns to me and analyses me from top to bottom, with her visor. 

"Mother, this is Y/N"  _Wait... WHAT?!?_


	16. Kikyo Zoldyck

In complete and utter shock, I managed to keep a straight face and stare at Illumi's mother. A clueless smile showed up on my face as I tried my best to sound nice and polite. "Oh, what a pleasure to meet you! You're wearing a lovely dress." I slightly bowed my head, mostly out of courtesy.

She did the same and clearly amused at my quick shock recovery, "I'm Kikyo Zoldyck, it is also a pleasure... y/n... Y/N, the famous writter?" Her mouth became "o" shaped as the screen on her visor seemed to shake. 

"Yes, have you read my books?" A weight got off my shoulders, if she was a fan this would be normal territory for me. If she was a hater it would also be known territory. 

"Absolutely, I have them all. I can't get over the way you seem to describe the human nature with no filters, pure art!" My shy smile seemed to widden with each word. What happened next? Who would've thought... I've been using Zetsu ever since I left Feitan's side, and as soon as Kikyo let her aura overflow my instinct overtook me and I released mine to defend my body. Feitan did it a lot so I wouldn't get hurt while switching off Zetsu. Oh boy, she was good. A smirk was displayed on her face and her eyes were covered by the visor I couldn't guess if I was in trouble.

My clueless smile made a comeback on my face as I waited for the outcome, Kikyo, however simply shrugged and muttered "I like her" under her breath. Before her cold hands grabbed mine and dragged the whole me inside the huge mansion.

The house was richly adorned, gold was abundant as silver and all kinds of precious stones. Well my guess about them being super rich was right, go me!, as if a whole mountain didn't show how rich they were. 

"So, Y/N, why are you here with my Illumi?" Kikyo asked clearly curious about the reasons her son brought me here. I can probably guess he didn't bring people over often... 

"I owe him something so, to pay him back I'll help him tomorrow." I explained as she kept dragging me to a beautiful balcony where she then sat on a beautiful dark blue cabriole couch with intricate details in gold, finally letting go of my hands I smiled as I sat in front of her. The gold cabriole couch I landed in had the same intricate details in dark blue and I thought that everything matched so well, I wish I had money and space to do something like this. 

"Oh so you are his pass into the Council's Party?" I was invited to the council's party? Heck! My new book must be slaying. Instead of looking utterly surprised and doing any kind of victory dance I smiled politely, laid back and nodded. 

"You have a beautiful mansion, Mrs. Zoldyck. " A smile landed on her face and she claped her hands together and quickly corrected me.

"You can call me Kikyo." That was a friendly thing, right? A good sign... 

 "Oh, would you like me to sign your books?" Widening her grin she noded before turning to a very discrete butler that understood what she wanted immediately. Illumi was nowhere to be seen and honestly leaving me to handle his mom was such a low move.

"Will you be staying until the time of the party?" She asked excited to have some company, or someone to torture on the mean time. I nodded again, I didn't know what a certain long haired man was planning but if I'm to be left alone with Kikyo it's better to get on her good side.

"If you don't mind my intrusion of course, Mrs... oh... Kikyo." 

"I do not, obviously. It is interesting to have you here, Y/N." Interesting? That's not a good or friendly word, is she amused? Oh dear Zeus, I wonder in how much trouble I am. And I kept my smile on my face, I was not going to loose this game.

"Thank you for your kindness, oh and if you wouldn't mind I wanted to use a computer to order a beautiful dress for the party. You see I was travelling so I didn't plan to attend." The butler showed up again, carrying all my books as if it was nothing. (Those were a lot of books, heavy books but sure. Why would anyone be normal in this place?) The unfriendly looking man placed the books in front of me and handed me an expensive pen. Is there anything not expensive in this place?

I start quickly signing her books, "Were you travelling for your new book?"

"You could say so, I've been brainstorming ideas and seeing new places." Should I write anything for Kikyo? Dedication on the last book? Something along the way of me hoping to be good friends yep yep... 

"How great... I can not wait for the next one~" I smiled back at her, finally done with signing the books, I push a streak of my H/C behind my ear. "Gotoh, show Y/N her room, get her a computer and then when dinner is to be served call her." 

"Yes, my lady" His voice still sounded unfriendly to me, "Please, follow me." I decided it was best to follow Kikyo's orders, since this is all unknown territory for me and home for them. Gotoh led me through the large corridors to a coldy adorned room, it was beautiful but it lacked substance, it lacked the small things people leave there to make each room their room. He leaved only to come back carrying a computer and instaling it on the empty table in the right corner. 

I walked around feeling unconfortable until he bowed and left me alone. In 5 seconds I was typing fastly finding out the location of the party and buying a light F/C lace dress to be delivered one hour before the party on the airport. I was about to click confirm when a knock on my door interrupted my plans. "Please, come in."

Without hesitation, I see Illumi walking in and closing the door behind him.


	17. Tension

Both me and Illumi stood quietly in the dimly lit room. His black voids trying to stare into my soul, but I was already getting used to it. I stood up silently something Feitan had taught me to do. Do everything silently, he said. But I only stared back at him, my E/C eyes showing nothing but curiosity, I tilted my hair making my H/C locks move to the right slightly. 

I sure as hell wasn't going to ask him what he was doing here, so he better understand that soon.   
Was it about me learning Nen? Obviously I wasn't hiding it anymore, but he was probably startled. Hehe, I startled Illumi, somehow it felt good.

"You." His voice didn't seem as indifferent as before, it was colder. Someone was a biiit mad, that slight difference was really important. It meant he wasn't a machine, or any kind if artificial intelligence thingy. He was human and if I pushed the right buttons I'd get various reactions. The thing is... What do I want from this really rich assassin boy? And how can I find what buttons to press? I didn't answer him as I walked to my bed and sat on the edge, over some beautiful scarlet red bedspread. Moving my gaze to my swinging feet, I realised I also needed some beautiful shoes. Honestly the wore down sneakers were needing a replacement too. Life was really hard with Feitan, oh boy... I sure was in trouble with him... 

"When did you learn Nen?" Oh so he finally realised. Great. It is best not to talk about the Phantom Troupe. Not that anyone is afraid of anyone but... They don't seem to be on good terms.

"Some months ago, after the Sherington's party. Why do you care?" I narrowed my eyes, focusing on Illumi and Illumi only, the shifts were so unnoticeable I needed to make sure I saw them. Was that a flinch? Am I seeing things that aren't there?

"You weren't traveling either. What were you doing in Meteor City?" I looked around the room, it sure felt like he was questioning me, but why what would he win with knowing this? How can I answer without mentioning the Phantom Troupe but also without lying? He'd figure out my lies in a second, as I wasn't the only one focused on the slight movements that give someone away. 

"Why do you want to know? Is it important for your next job?" Unable to meet his dark eyes I made mine roam around, brushing my H/C strands with my S/C fingers I saw his left foot moving  lightly, he was probably shifting his weight to the left leg. What did that mean? Silence meant hesitation, it wasn't about the job. Is it about Kikyo? She whispered she liked me, when she realised I could use Nen. What does she want from me? Why is Illumi here making these questions?

Everything was getting more confusing but of course there was a knock on the door. I stared at Illumi, eyes meeting for a few seconds before I cleared my throat and asked the person to come in. 

It was Kikyo, who looked awfully happy to see Illumi on my room but soon enough directed her attention to me, "Oh dear Y/N, I came to help you choose a beautiful dress!~"

"Oh I'm sorry I already picked it..." Her head snaped to the computer, inspecting the dress meticulously. Then a polite but cold smile sprouted on her face. 

"It looks beautiful, let me pay for it." Oh... that wasn't a good thing. Like hell I'd be owing anything more to another Zoldyck, I quickly got up and approached her, a cold smile on my lips as well as I dangerously tilted my head. 

"There's no need for that, Kikyo. You see I have more than enough money, haha~" The window cracked, both of us exposing our nens.

"Oh, I know but I really want to buy you something~.". She took my hand and insisted, squeezing rather harshly. It was nothing, after all I spent three months with Feitan there was no way I'd be hurt with this, so narrowing my eyes I placed my hand on top of hers only to politely shake it off me. 

"Why would you want that? I mean you already have all my books that's enough." The red dot on the visor was shaking like crazy, almost glitching, the room felt more and more tense, yet my smile didn't leave my lips, my eyes gazing her visor unwaveringly. 

"I see. You sure are an interesting one." Kikyo announced clasping her hands together, increasing the tension, in my lips my smile went from cold to sarcastic and rebel as I didn't crumble. I was not going to owe this woman money, never in my life. I learnt my lesson the first time. 

Both of us didn't feel like giving up but everything came to an end when both the computer screen and her visor cracked under the tension. She took that as a no, thank god and as she took off her visor she gave a weird look to Illumi. Before leaving she happily chirped, "I'm so sorry for the interruption please continue..."

I clearly relaxed seeing the door closing and a sigh left my beautiful lips as I turned back to Illumi. "Your mother seems to have plans for me. What does she want?"

"What were you doing in Meteor City?"

"You don't want to ask that, why do you need to ask me?"

"Who taught you Nen?"

"Why am I in the Zoldyck Manor? I could've stayed somewhere else."

"Did they teach you how to fight too?"

"Are you not going to answer me?"

"Why don't you answer me first?" Rolling my eyes I realised this was going nowhere and I'd get no answers if I gave no answers. But I also didn't want to loose so whatever Kikyo wanted I'd find out without Illumi's help, that decided left me to open the door and gaze at him.

"This seems really useless so... Mind leaving? I want to take a bath."


	18. Answers

Three gold needles showed up on Illumi's hand, he didn't throw them at me though, as if trying to calm himself he just held them. "I will not leave until you answer." 

I consider answering for a while, but why would I? He didn't answer me either nor compromised on giving me the answers I wished. "Fine, stay then." Shrugging my shoulders, I started undressing, anyone with the least bit of common sense would leave right? I tossed my white tshirt aside and my hands roamed around the hem of my pants, Illumi seemed to have no intention of going away. Such an annoying man, ugh... 

I dropped my pants on the floor, obviously pissed at how things were going and with all my calm I strode to the bathroom. I mean that was nearly the size of my bedroom back at home, the bathtub was huge, there was a looot of space and all kinds of bath products disposed on beautifuly lit shelves. "Aaah... why are these people so rich..." I muttered while trying to figure out how to fill the bathtub. 

"You wouldn't believe the price people are able to pay to take someone out of their lifes." Nearly jumping with the scare I turn around quickly to find Illumi on the doorway, staring at me with his lifeless eyes. Was I really sure Illumi was human? He didn't seem to be...

"Are you going to stare at me during my bath?" I snapped back at him, he didn't seem too surprised as he just blinked before using his joyfull and absent-minded tone to shock me further.

"If you do not answer me before bathing, yes." I let out an exasperated sigh,  but abruptly stop my frustration when I notice him fidgeting with his needles, Illumi was moving them around this hand smoothly showing off his skill. The needles mean security and order to him, so him fidgeting with them means he's thrown out of balance and doesn't know what to do... Right?

Was I going to bet on my guess? Well, of course! "Might as well bath with me then, how about it Illumi?"

He nearly dropped one of his needles, his fidgeting came to a complete halt, and a victory smile sprouted on my lips as I saw him shrug and close the door behind him. Yas, finally something was going well.

×××

Relaxed, so relaxed, I floated out of the bathtub feeling like a new Y/N. A genuine smile finally on my face as I put the rope on and leaving the bathroom, it all goes away. Unfortunately. Illumi is sitting on the bed, back straight facing me, how can someone sit on a bed and not look confortable a tiny bit? 

"Illumi." I tilted my head as if to greet him and he did the same. 

"Y/N." I sat next to him, god this was a fluffy bed I was going to have a good night of sleep. It had been too long. Way too long. 

"Feitan's going to kill me..." I whispered knowing in how much trouble I was, as I laid on the bed defeated already. 

"Who's Feitan?" Illumi moves slightly to look at me. More to make sure I wouldn't lie.

"What does your mother want?" A few minutes passed, with both of us just staring into each other's eyes, I mean my eyes didn't have his void like feeling so I'm sure it was less plesant to me. He closed his eyes for a while before finally answering. 

"She wants you to be a fiancee option." If my eyes could pop out, they would've. My H/C eyebrows furrowed thinking on what could happen. "Who's Feitan?"

"The man who taught me Nen." He seems to nod, finally getting some information out of me. "Why are you so interested in knowing what I've been doing?"

"I need to know how dangerous you are, and also need something to tell my mother that you are not good enough." I narrowed my eyes at Illumi, that was so rude. But I didn't want to marry him so heck sounds good. "Did he teach you how to fight?"

"Yes, do you plan to kill me if I'm proven to be dangerous?" I stretched my arms out in the bed rolling around for a while before returning to the same spot. Undoubtfully tired, I supressed a yawn.

"Yes, what were you doing in Meteor City?" I could be surprised with Illumi wanting to kill me if I turn out dangerous but honestly this is Illumi of course he'd do that. 

"Traveling with Feitan~... Why did you bring me here?"

"You seemed different, well now I know you're a nen user. What are your habilities?" Oh that was a big question huhu, I didn't want to answer it, and I was saved by the light knock on the door. 

"Yes?" Gotoh entered the room quietly and carefully placed clean clothes on the matress before announcing dinner was going to be served in 15 minutes and leaving. "I guess we should continue this conversation later. Can you please leave this room?"

He nodded and I've never felt more happy. As soon as he left I checked out the clothes Gotoh brought. It was a beautiful pink frilly dress, cute but would it look good on me? Well it'll have to do. I quickly dress up making sure to look presentable to this rich assassin family or whatever and make sure to finish all my purchases for the Council's Party. Mostly to not let Kikyo pay it for me. 

I left the room to find butler waiting for me to lead me to the dinning room, I supposed. The fancy looking man, walked in front of me, all the butlers wore the same atire and that was interesting. This man in particular was rather old but I could see he was also a good nen user, just not as good as Illumi, Feitan, Chrollo and Kikyo (oh also Franklin).

I finally reached the large dim lighted room, and the grey haired butler showed me where to sit, Kikyo was already seating on the table, a small black haired kid with a cute haircut and using a yukata (?) was siting beside her, Illumi soon entered the room talking to an old looking man with a long white beard, white spiky hair and a wierd saying hanging on his clothes. The silence was horrifying. 


	19. Interesting

The old man, seems to inspect me with his gaze before siting next to me and smiling. I smile back, politeness above all. Illumi sits in front of me, and like that all the butlers that were playing statues seconds ago quickly started serving dinner. The silence continued, as they served the soup. 

Everyone started eating so I did the same, and as I was almost finishing the soup Kikyo finally broke the awkward silence. "Oh I wish Silva was here, Y/N-chan is just sooo interesting." 

I meekly smiled, what did she mean interesting? I do not want to marry Illumi! But I do not want to be killed by being rude soo... Who is Silva? What should I do? I wondered as I stared at Illumi my e/c orbs begging for help. He ignored my plead, the piece of shit. So I just laughed and went with the flow. "Oh my, Kikyo you are even more interesting. Talking about interesting people..." I turned to the old man, "You also seem very interesting." 

"You mean powerful?" The old man snickered obviously amused at my guts, or my lack of good sense. Well, this is a dangerous situation alright why I am trying not to make it worse? With that thought in mind I smirked. 

"Yes, a very powerful old man. Nice to meet you, something Zoldyck I assume?" I ask with a wide smile. 

"Zeno, Zeno Zoldyck" As the empty soup plates were taken away new delicious looking food was spread along the long stone table. 

"Illumi's Grandpa, I guess?" Zenos beautiful blue eyes seemed to shine, he was having fun and honestly he seemed like the most sane or balanced Zoldyck. 

"What makes you say that? I could be his father..." The smirk plastered on my face didn't seem fazed with his play, and as I narrowed my eyes obviously not letting myself drown in the huge sea that his eyes where I replied. 

"My guess is that Silva is Kikyo's husband therefore Illumi's father. Mostly because there's this empty chair on the top of the table next to her, also you seemed to ignore each other. And that's not very marriedlike." 

"Ohoh, all that to say I'm too old to be Illumi's dad without insulting me? Mhm, you seem to be holding up just fine on a table full of assassins." Zeno's gaze leaves me and lands on Kikyo only to agree. "She is interesting indeed."

Fuck! No! This is not going well, not going well at all. Illumi was glaring at me, one eyebrow arched and almost twiching as if asking me what the hell was I doing. I obviously shrugged, because honestly I did not know what I was doing. I sighed, giving up on all hopes I had of leaving this place alive. 

"Well, I seem to have a soft side for dangerous people."  _Literally!_ What has my life become? I am having dinner with the most renowned assassin family, I met at least three members from the infamous Phantom Troupe and I am probably going to meet more if I ever return to complete my training with Feitan. I gently grabbed the fork and started eating silently, Kikyo and Zeno were paying attention to everything I did, Illumi was probably loosing his mind trying to find a way to make me look less of a fiancee option. The only one eating and not caring at all was this really cute girl with black hair and a kimono. Thank goodness. 

"So what is Y/N doing here?" Zeno asked, only to be fed all the information by Kikyo who was ecstatic at the interest the old man was showing. She started by telling how I am a super famous writer and that I was going to help Illumi with a job, and then about Nen and my reactions.

"And also, Illumi brough her here so it means he is probably interested, right Illu~?" Kikyo beams her shiny smile at her son, who is taken aback by everything. Before he answers, Zeno just leaves a surprised "oooh" leave his mouth. 

"That is not correct, mother." Illumi tried to debate and hold back all the adoration Kikyo seemed to have, but before even arguying his point a very very muscular man with white long hair who was somehow siting on the top of the table, (When did he come in?) interrupted. 

"So this girl is going to be Illumi's fiancee?" I assumed he was Silva, and he probably entered during Kikyo's detailed explanation. My hand gently landed on my forehead, feeling myself go down the drain with the question. 

"If you don't mind me answering, sir, it seems Illumi doesn't see me as a person and more like something to be used, obviously as a manipulator but you shouldn't force such thing." I mumbled, my eyes landing on his, as blue as Zenos, very savage. Feline like, that was what I felt there was no reasoning with this man, he wasn't like Zeno, he wouldn't take such crap. Already discouraged, I was deciding between holding his stare or shying away from it. 

"Hmmm... Interesting." FUCK WHY DO I... My e/c eyes widened, obviosuly surprised. Well what more can I do to burry me deeper? Oh I could start picking wedding dresses by now! WHY ARE THESE PEOPLE SO UNREASONABLE? "She'll make a good bride for Illumi, well thought dear wife." 

My gaze trails back to Illumi, that ever since his fathers statement seemed to just accept it. Where's your will to fight??!?!??!!? UGH! Offering him an eye roll I just focused on eating since every time I spoke the situation got worse. Should I just say no? Will I be killed?

Spacing out, somehow we were already on the desert and I didn't enjoy this dinner as I was planning to. "N- Y/N? What do you think?" Kikyo's voice awakens me from my dorment state.

"Excuse me? What do I think about what?" She just laughed, not bothered by me not paying atention what a controling woman, she was probably a manipulator too. 

"About marrying our Illumi, of course!" I smiled before cheerfully remarking. 

"I'd rather not to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies~ What do you think will happen next?


	20. Plans

That was the moment I thought about starting to take drugs so I could blame everything on them. The room's temperature dropped, obviously they weren't happy with my casual answer. No shit. If I was killed by these people it would be quick, that was a good thing, I could see Feitan torturing me if I found him too late. I took a deep breath and raised my e/c eyes from the almost empty plate, Illumi was looking at me surprise washing over his face. Huh so he does show emotion, that's a relief. I smiled thinking that I finaly managed to make some of his emotions surface, next I diverted my eyes and looked around, Kikyo was in awe, Silva was frozen, the young little girl dropped her fork but didn't even notice it, Zeno was trying to hold his laughter. 

I rolled my eyes at the old Zoldyck before thinking how things would go down. The glasses cracked under the pressure of Silva's unbelievable strong aura that just popped up out of nowhere, I guessed he got his composure back, to protect myself I thickened the layer of aura around myself and stared straight at Silva's eyes. 

Instinct told me to grab a fork, and I sure as hell did. It was scary, you know you're in real danger when you instincts kick in. Mine were yelling me to run away, which I did as soon as I saw Silva disappear from his seat, I leapt to Illumi's side quickly. 

He obviously had underestimated me, as Feitan was fast I caught up on how to dodge in some days. He would be faster next time though and I couldn't handle such speeds  _yet._ Oh dear Hades, these people really know how to fire me up on becoming stronger but I WISH THEY DIDN'T. I was about to give my last prayers to Satan, or should I pick Hades? Anyway, I was about to start my last prayers before Silva took my life. 

"Father, I need Y/N for a job. Can you delay this a bit?"  _A bit?_  Why not delay it forever? Cancel it. Abort the mission! I stared speechless at Illumi, what a piece of shit. Well, thank god he spoke or else I'd be dead meat. I mean this is just a delay on my sentence since I won't find Feitan on time. I sighed, my life was hard. 

"Yes please delay it a bit, you can also not do it at all since as soon as I find my mentor he'll eventually kill me.~" I chirp to calm myself down but mostly because I couldn't call Feitan my mentor in a straight voice though. Silva seems to understand that I should help his son before perishing and sits quietly back on his seat.

Done with this really tense dinner, I stared at Kikyo and with a calm smile I justify my leaving. "It seems the mood here is rather tense and I already finished eating so excuse me, I'll go first."  One of the butlers started moving to show me the way, it wasn't his fault but I shot him down rather harshly. "I do know the way to my room."

Did I look cool walking out of that dinning room? I hope so, though that's not very probable since I was wearing a cute pink frilly dress. Hey badassery doesn't pick the best moments... The dress fit my body perfectly though, so I might not look too bad... ~ 

Back to my room I see a silk f/c pijama laying on the bed neatly folded. GOOD PICK ON THE COLOUR, were they stalking me? Should I be surprised? I changed to the pijama and laid on the bed. Such softness, I really missed sleeping on a bed for a change. Aaah, maybe what Feitan needs to cure his bad mood is a really comfortable bed... 

×××

Shaking, someone roughly shaking me. I rolled around groaning, "Ugh Fei~ Just more 5 minu..."

"I'm afraid it's not Feitan, Y/N." In half a second, I jumped out of my bed wiped my drool from my s/c face as I lost balance and landed disgracefully on the floor. A deep breath leaves me as I laid on the floor thinking about how ridiculous that must have been. A subtle "ouch.." leaves my lips, when I sit looking to the man who just woke me up. 

There he stood, wearing a fancy black suit to match his long black hair, neatly tied behind his back. His dark ominous gaze on me, his face showing nothing. Thank god, I didn't want to see Illumi laughing his ass off in this situation. 

"Looking beautiful Illumi, what time is it?" I sarcastically spout, my humour in the morning was certainly not the best, prompting myself up I stretched (an habit I got on the last months). Illumi arched an eyebrow at me, leaving me to tilt my head in pure confusion. 

"It's 4 in the morning, I need you to do something." Rage filled my face when I stared at the tall man in disbelief. Why would someone wake me at four a.m.?

"I don't bury bodies, sorry..." Jumping on the bed I rolled back into the warm blankets. 

"We have to leave in half an hour to get there on time, and I need you to put lenses on me." Pushing my blankets over my head I just groan out.

"Ask your butlers to do it, they did the ponytail perfectly!" My plans for the future? Getting a bed this confortable and marry it. Illumi pushed the covers and throwed them to the other corner of the room. I guess he also isn't very compliant in the mornings, huh. 

"They couldn't do it, and dress yourself... We ARE leaving in 30 minutes." Could my eyes roll so hard that I manage to see my brain? I could probably find it out if I spent more time with Illumi. Haha. His pale hands placed the small box on mine, and he leveled his height to mine so I could put them easily. 

Who would've guessed I'd be doing this a second time? My life isn't going the way I planned, my life isn't going well at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this wasn't a very good chapter but heh... If you guys have any suggestions please comment them.~


	21. Expectation

In the end I followed Illumi's orders and got up, dressed myself, and now I was stuck on a zeppelin with him. We had one more stop on a hotel, so I could switch my comfy clothes for the ball apparel. I sighed, the butler said that the trip takes 6 hours. Looking around the cabin I spot pillows on the corners of the large sofa like seats, would Illumi be mad if I slept? My gaze lands on him, he's sitting straight the lack of sleep not showing as he stared in front. 

 _Honestly fuck this_ , what a good thought. I laid on the couch-like seats and adjusted the pillows to maximize my confort. Illumi wouldn't kill me in my sleep just yet, after all he needed me for the Council's party.

 Better enjoy it while I can, who'll know how long I'll have to sleep on the floor when I go back to find Feitan. "I still have some questions, Y/N..." Illumi insisted, as he saw me close my eyes. I didn't open them though, why would I?

"I'll start, can you please tell me all about your Nen habilities?" I shifted around a bit to find a good position to fall asleep, there was a big pause before he answered.

"No, that'd be such a disadvantage." His annoyingly carefree voice almost made me snap, but I kept my composure.

"Well, so you understand that like hell I'd tell you my nen habilities, and you were so going to ask that..." The next silence told me I was absolutely right, and with a victorious sigh I drift to a peaceful sleep. 

  ×××  

Nothing much happened on the way to the hotel, I checked in and Illumi followed me inside the small room. Scowling I stared at him, he was seriously such a clueless man. "Illumi, get your gentleman Damien Redthorne style out and understand that I need to change."

Took him a few seconds 'till he realised that he had to leave the room. Facepalming at his delay I wondered how could this person be a highly skilled assassin. When the white wood door closed behind him I grabbed the bags I had picked up in the way and quickly slid into the beautiful f/c ball dress. My hands reached for the zipper on my back, except they didn't make it, not the first time nor the next 50 times I desperately tried. With an eyeroll, giving up wasn't something I particularly enjoyed, I opened the white chocolate looking door to find Illumi standing against the oposite wall. 

"Help me with the zipper, dear Damien." I dryly smiled, my head in pure agony as I thought I should've picked a elastic dress with no zipper. The man in the navy blue tuxedo simply nodded and walked inside, the colour was rather mysterious since when he woke me up it seemed black, but who am I to question my colour distinguishing habilities?~

Unintentionally I slamed the door, I sure needed to control my strenght. I clasped at the soft tissue of my F/C ball gown, it was beautiful, the skirt part had three layers and the top one was of a transparent filled with silvery floral patters, sometimes with the light the silver switched to gold it was mesmerizing. I felt Illumi's cold hands, one grabbed the zipper and the other gently clasped the cloth nearby,the next five seconds seemed like centuries as he pulled the zipper up.

The sound of the zipper being the only thing breaking the silence, I felt my dress perfectly fit me from the bottom of my back to the top. Some unavoidable shivers went up my spine as I exaled deeply. That moment, made me realise that even though my love life was nonexistent, there were some sparks for the wrong people that shouldn't be happening. 

When he stepped away from me the curse lifted and I adjusted the v neckline, smoothly pulling up and checking the off shoulder straps. Everything was perfect, from the colour to the fit. I sure spent some good money on this.

I turn around to search for my comb to see Illumi standing there, expressionless and silent. Tilting my head I wondered why was he like this, before thinking too much I ordered, "Find me a comb please."

In a second he was staring around, searching for it. Huh, so he is actually useful, that's great.

Grabbing some hairpins with charming silvery white flowers on it, I see Illumi handing me a small comb. "Thank you." His eyes seemed unbelievably real, someone picked just the right colour, it seemed to shift between blue, grey and green. The lenses gave him such a singular and whimsical look, I felt myself smile at him while combimg throughoutly my H/C hair, and adding the hairpins to fit the best my hairstyle, making sure I looked extra fancy. 

"Illumi, you improved your Damien Redthorn character, I'm pleasantly surprised." I spout as I put on gorgeous silvery white high heeled shoes, I obviously picked something I was confortable with and made with expensive materials for my comfort. Not because I'd wear them for long but because I'd probably need to run or something like that. 

"You improved your social facet too, you went from odd extravagant to savage extravagant." I casually put the comb and plastic wrappers in the shopping bags to throw away when I left, before thanking him. 

"Should we go now?" I question, my impatient and curious self couldn't wait to see who'd get murdered as I hadn't asked. 

"Actually we should arrive late, let's have dinner first." Oh, so he did have a plan, I wonder what it'll be like... Aaah...~

"Sure, do you want to order roomservice or want to go out?" He quickly replied.

"Roomservice." Before siting on the bed and stare at me expecting me to do all the work.

"Tsk." I'm so not asking what he wants, and so I grabbed the phone on the bedside table and ordered some pasta with shrimp for two. Illumi didn't seem to mind and I didn't give a fuck either. I wanted to end this dinner quickly, and probably the ball too and hunt down Feitan~. 

Also not to be indebted to Illumi sounded like heaven to my ears. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready to find out who will Illumi kill on that ball?


	22. What are your goals?

The dinner was silent, as I was already expecting it to be. Honestly, understanding Illumi was getting easier the more time I spent with him, he'd only talk or act kind if he had something to win with those actions. He would rather work for his objectives than waste time with some idle chat. Such realization made me question what was his goal... In this world, when you solve one question another one pops up, how  _great_... 

The ride to the party was quick and as I felt the car slow down to come to an halt, I didn't feel ready to walk out and be the center of attentions. Illumi steped out the moment the car stopped, his gentleman ways as Damien Redthorne showing up, when he reached for the handle to open my door I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. My aura started flowing gently and calmly and it somehow relaxed me, I always did this before a fight practice with Feitan, taking about him the 24 hours must have ended by now and I should be searching for him. 

It took me some seconds before I took the hand Illumi was offering me, a smile growing in my face as I started my act. Various bodyguards came rushing and lining up on both sides before bowing and accompanying us to the entrance, a Council's party was something else I could feel it. 

I wondered who invited me, while casually sliping my arm around Illumi's and letting it rest there. The big doors closed behind us, and the sight of the street at night dissapeared with the bodyguards, in front stood two good looking butlers who seemed annoyed at our late arrival. Why did Illumi want to be late? I smiled apologetically to one of them as the other started opening up the guests list, "I am sincerely sorry for such late arrival... My zeppelin was..." Before I finished talking the two butlers had each one needle right on the forehead, gaping at this I stared at Illumi whose face remained calm and focused. 

"Do not write our names in the guest book. In 2 hours you'll kill yourselves." I blinked a thousand times as they bowed respectfully and allowed us to enter the ballroom. Who was the target? Why was I getting a eerie feeling about all this? Regret washed over me for not asking, but there was nothing else to do but to smile, as if Illumi didn't order two people to commit suicide in two hours, and greet all the fancy people who came to me expressing their love for my writting. 

After a million smiles, greetings, shaking hands, bowing and even hugging some excited but filthy rich fans. By now I was thankfull for having my arm heing held by Illumi has he was supporting most of my weight. "I thank the gods for the gentleman that Damien Redthorne is..." I mutter as me and Illumi finaly get rid of the huge greeting crowd. Illumi smiled with all the restraint he obviously had at my remark. Probably also something he imagined a gentleman would do. Suddenly there was a round of applause and I saw some old men waving and tilting their champagne glasses at people, so those were the Council, interesting. One of them, a white grizzled haired man spotted me in the crowd and smiled, before happily advancing to meet me.  _Fuck!_

I didn't know the name of nearly all the council's people. I gave a pleading stare to Illumi who seemed to be surprised at my lack of knowlegde before leaning to me and whisper unnecessarily close to my ear, "Quentin Hargreave". Keeping my act I slaped Illumi's chest before laughing in embarassment, the man was almost reaching us as Illumi reacted with a nonchalant shrug. 

"Y/N L/N! I am a huge fan!" Mr. Hargreave offers me his hand, that I take only to be surprised by him kissing it. Keep your act Y/N, do not slap this old man. Keep your act! Forcing a smile as Mr. Hargreave looked at me seductively, I discretly tapped Illumi's arm that was around mine asking for help. 

"Oh, Mr. Hargreave it is an honour to know you read my books." His smile growed wider as he steped closer.

"Call me Quentin, haha... And it is a delight to finally meet the beautiful lady behind such plots." Ok that was it, I pinched Illumi who was clearly ignoring my pleads and he slid the arm that had been around mine, to my waist before pulling me closer and smiling politely to Mr. Hargreave.  

Thank fucking Zeus! 

"Mr. Hargreave, it is a pleasure to meet you, I'm Y/N's fiance, Damien Redthorne." As his right arm was on my waist he glided to the right switching his right arm with his left one before offering his hand to the man. Smooth, just smooth, Illumi was a great escort when he was playing Damien. I also let my arm rest around his waist, mostly to make the old man leave. Since he laid his eyes on me his aura was seriously disgusting, I couldn't help but shiver with the proximity. 

"Damien Redthorne, I see. Well I'll just have to steal y/n from you~ Haha." I wondered if the cold blue lenses weren't as good as his void black eyes in intimidation before Mr. Hargreave's voice cracked, "f-for a sp-speach obviously, she's huh she's a writer good with words so why not g-give a speach?" 

By now I was wishing Illumi's target was Quentin Hargreave, but all of a sudden mostly all the buttlers were killing people and Illumi was no longer next to me but swiftly killing every single person who escaped the butlers rage. When did he throw the pins to the butlers? Was it when I was busy greeting people? Ugh! I sure am the perfect cover. Quentin Hargreave was still in front of me, looking around in disgust before staring back to me his eyes full with psychotic intentions. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bloody ball bitches, also reader-chan is probably feeling bad for not catching up with Illumi's moves... haha~


	23. Bloody Ball

He grabbed my arm and squeezed hard, pulling me with him. If I had it right Illumi's target was everyone in this party, that is why he didn't want our names in the records. 

As screams and screeches echoed around me, I took out the knife Feitan made me keep in myself at all times. The top of the edge was smooth but near the handle it was serrated, it looked something militars would use, not that it matters, Illumi's busy killing everyone now that the butlers are dead so I had to deal with this weird old man by myself. Rolling my eyes I broke the man's arm, only to hear him laugh in a really creepy way instead of cowering away, and my instinct told me to kill this man before he could pull a trick out of his sleeve.

My common sense told me not to, but as I saw him pull a gun from his pocket in two seconds I leaped behind him and slit his throat, mostly out of habit as my fights with Feitan only ended when the knife is pressed against someones neck. I killed someone, yet I felt no guilt. This was horrible, this feeling of indulgence, I stared at Mr. Hargreave in horror and awe. Most of the horror wasn't from the scene of him on the floor being abandoned by his blood, it was at my own actions. 

What path was I going down? Was it worth it? I glared around, emptyness in my heart who seemed to be slow on the beats, why wasn't I panicking over killing someone? There were a dozen people left and the bodyguards entered the room by force as the bodies of the two butlers who were guarding the doors fell behind them. Every single one of them would be killed by Illumi or someone controlled by Illumi anyway,what an horrible thought but it was the truth.

I needed to make myself useful, as my destiny wasn't decided yet. As for all these other people on the corner, shivering, crying for their lifes, death was coming no matter what fortune they could offer Illumi. 

I grabbed Mr. Hargreave's gun, took a deep breath and focused on my aura. One of my books is about gangsters and one of them has a really awesome skill of always getting the target right. This was such a shot in the dark as I had never tried to use my nen in such way, another gun showed up in my left hand, it was different from the gun in the right but just the one I had pictured while writing my book. 

The character, Loki, is a lefty so I had to use it on my left hand, I dropped the useless gun I had on my right hand and closing my eyes I pressed the trigger. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven. There are only seven bullets in Loki's gun, I opened my eyes to see seven of the ten bodyguards fall on the ground. I am so going to hell, I am sooooooooo going to hell!

Illumi makes the three restant bodyguards his puppets with a hand flick and this time I payed close attention, I saw the needles dig through the flesh and instead of adverting my e/c eyes I admired his skill and his nen hability. With the help of the bodyguards the dozens of people were reduced to none in 3 or 4 minutes. I walked next to my other seven victims, only to see all my shots landed exaclty in the midle of their foreheads, Loki's such a badass, I should write a sequel with him as my main character. 

What was I thinking staring at these poor people, they were doing their jobs, it wasn't as if they were the targets they just got in the way. Somehow hot tears flowed down my face, the old man's fate was decided but these seven people, they were mere pawns in a bigger game. 

When my tears start it takes a while for them to end, so the sobbing began and Illumi approached me, holding his needles and fidling with them.

"You're dangerous, y/n." Is my fate being decided now? These strong people decide fates for the others, and it's so unfair. But what can I do? Suddenly I hiccuped, tears falling even more.

"Oh I am so dumb!" Illumi tilted his head, in pure confusion. "I could've aimed for you. One of the seven bullets had to hit you, if not the seven." Now I wasn't crying out of sadness, it was mostly frustration, frustration at my own f*cking stupidity. I was thinking about making myself useful instead of beating this person who'll probably use me until he thinks I am no longer of use. My mindset was wrong to begin with, I shouldn't get stronger to be useful to this man, I should do it to beat him. "AAAAH! STUUUUUUUUPID... NOW YOU KNOW THIS HABILITY SO YOU'LL BE ON THE WATCHOUT AAAH IT WAS SUCH A GOOD ONE!"

I fell on my knees, I had so much rage but no one to dump all of it. Because it was all my fault, it's not if I'll be usefull, I don't need to be useful if I'm stronger than him. 

"Were you going to kill me because I'm dangerous?" I thought out aloud in between my sobs, wait I didn't know if my hability would work, if it failed and I had the gun aimed at Illumi it'd go really wrong. My eyes widdened at the realization I wasn't so dumb after all, it was only for some seconds before I induced some fake sobs to make sure he didn't realize I wasn't selfloading anymore. After all he was thinking about killing me, no doubt. Illumi didn't have to answer for me to know.

A window shattered, behind me and I quickly turned to see a dark vult dodge Illumi's needles effortlessly while landing on the floor. His black hair was disheveled from the fall, and when his cold grey eyes met mine I knew I was in trouble, "Tsk, y/n... What the fuck did you get yourself into?"


	24. Soft?

Shit shit shit... Feitan walked towards us, his rage emaning from his body. My eyes trailed back to Illumi. His ponytail was messy now, there was blood both on his face and his beautiful suit, he looked unbelievably hot, and I couldn't help but to feel that if he had no ice blue contacts on i would've fallen for him. His black voids were an interesting part of him, and I started to hate those blue lenses, even if they were nailed on Feitan who was approaching. Not that I could hear or feel him I just knew. 

The omnious feeling on my belly, I didn't know how to describe it, it didn't hurt but it was unpleasant. This wasn't going to be good. I immediately stand up and spin on my feet, facing Feitan who surprised me by being a few centimeters away. I jumped back, before smiling awkwardly. 

"Heeey~ Long time no see... Haha..." Feitan's silver eyes were picking a target, me or Illumi. Eventually they landed on me. Trouble, I was in trouble. 

"You idiot, it's been 30 hours. And what are you doing?" He stepped foward, I drifted away, getting closer to Illumi while running from Feitan, dear lord of chocolate what have I done do deserve this?

"Not... looking for you?" The short man narrowed his eyes and dissapeared, my right arm twisted and I flew to the nearest wall. If I wasn't so used to these sneaky attacks I would've died. I land quietly on the wall bending my knees, my heels pierced the wall with the strenght that bastard used. I had to leave them nailed on the wall as I jumped to the floor. "Feii~ That was mean!"

"I wish I could kill you, what a useless person." He mutters as his hand surrounds my arm forcefully and I am dragged away from Illumi, he seemed to stand there dumbfounded. Or maybe he didn't care at all about what was happening. I come back to my senses outside the building as Feitan decides to stop abruptly. 

"Fei... those were some very expensive shoes..." I was about to keep rambling with no particular destination when he shuts me up with the fiercest look. Feitan was scary. I keep quiet waiting for him to unleash the chains holding him back and scold me like the wild beast he was. Unfortunately his tone was calm and cold, letting me know I was probably already dead. 

"You... fucking idiot. I won't kill you but I'm not sure if my training will keep you alive!" I could feel myself freeze, maybe it would be better to go back and beg Illumi to kill me, quickly and painlessly. Would he still be there?

Well, the Zoldyck watched me be awesome and then the me having a mental breakdown because I could've killed him. He'll probably think I'm crazy. Maybe I am... Am I?

I followed Feitan in silence, he kept walking and walking, not caring that I wasn't wearing any shoes or that I was wearing a ball gown that wasn't the best clothing for walking long distances. He didn't stop for sleeping like he usually did, I was getting tired, I've had a bad day. I rode a rollercoaster of emotions, was scolded, was being deprived of sleep and the last thing I ate was when me and Illumi ordered some food on the hotel. 

Was he going to starve me too? I am so not surviving this training. My feet hurt, my eyes were heavy, every time I blinked they stayed closed more and more time, yet Feitan didn't slow down his pace nor did he stopped so we could get some sleep. Why was he so mad at me anyway? 

It's not like I can control when Illumi comes and decides I'm useful for his next mission, I rolled my eyes but that just made me sleepier, this was just so stupid. It wasn't my fault this hot- I mean- this piece of shit assassin showed up and decided that he would take that one job. 

My legs were feeling a bit numb, but I endured it. I wasn't going to whine to Feitan, if I did he'd probably speed up and force me to accompany him. This pace wasn't good but it could be worse, also I needed to get strong anyway so I could say no to Illumi next time. This better make me a strong bitch.

"Strong strong strong.... I need some shoooes... shoooooooooooes...." I mumbled half asleep as I followed the black vult in front of me. "Hey Fei..." 

He didn't answer, obviously pissed that he had to come get me as if I was some sort of lost child and that he had to meet a Zoldyck. I didn't care, I was too tired to. In an effort to keep myself awake I decided to talk. "I killed eight people today. And only one of them deserved it."

A big sigh left my lips, poor people, why would anyone want to kill so many people? Do the assassins get a justification or do they just... take the order as long as the person pays them?

Can they live with that? What a sad life. "Illumi is really powerful, I want to be as powerful as him one day..." This time I heard Feitan scoff, "do you think I can't?" 

He sure knew how to do the silent treatment. "Do you think I'm soft because I remember those I've killed? Am I soft because I remember them?"

My e/c eyes rise to the night sky, it was cloudy, the moon couldn't be seen and there were few to none stars. Am I feeling empathy? How soft am I really? Aaah... I'll die on this training anyway, so who cares. "Fei... The Zoldyck's place was so fucking beautiful, seriously everything looked expensive." 

With that the black haired man turned to me looking dumbstruck, in pure confusion I tilted my head only to jump when he screamed. 

"YOU...  WHAT?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feitan will kill Reader-chan.  
> The end.  
> (Just kidding)


	25. Training

After hearing that I went to the Zoldyck's Manor, Feitan nearly ran making me accompany his speed. I ran and ran till I collapsed as my limbs couldn't keep such pace that long after the day I had.

I was woken up with a violent shake and a verociously cold voice, "Y/N~ If you don't wake up now I'll kick you next." I rolled around telling my body to work, my body was sore, I opened my eyes only to close them again, the daylight being the reason to do so. I sat up, and took a deep breath, hoping it would clear my head and make everything stop spinning. I had few hours of sleep, my body was screaming about it, I tried to open my eyes again, I was in the exact same place I collapsed. He wasn't going to make this easy.

I look around to see Feitan laying against a tree nearby, the path we were on was rather rural, at least that who knewn if Feitan had the decency of moving my body to a safe place if I colapsed on a main road. "Fei..." My voice was hoarse and my throat was burning, when was the last time I drank water? He pretended not to hear my failed try to call out his name, I knew he could hear me.

Why was my going to the Zoldyck's Manor such a huge deal? I tried to explain last night but he only got the part that I went there and it was beautiful, and started running. I obviously couldn't keep up and clarify it, and stopping wasn't a option so I kept my mouth closed and ran. Clearing my throat, I try to stand more trying to keep my balance than anything else. After that I stare at Feitan and hear my less raspy voice, "Feitan, I didn't go there for the fun of it. Do you think I'd survive saying no to that... huh... person?" If I called Illumi a monster what would Feitan be?

He shrugged, obviously negotiating wasn't his best feature. Mostly because he'd steal stuff instead of negotiating for a good price, yep everything made sense. I sighed before walking up to him, ready to be trained to death. Or at least I thought I was ready...

Feitan looked amused at my determination, and I cursed myself for looking so perfect in such a shitty morning, as he simply ordered me to follow him and started running full speed. Thirst, sore body and lack of sleep seriously not ringing a bell on his head.

After a few hours I ended up screaming for water and food, as he got farther and farther away. He wasn't going to give me anything? Rude, I was really going to die. Thinking about my death I stop in my tracks and look around, there was a forest to my right and a town to my left. Feitan was at least 500 meters away, my mind was numb but I managed. I ran to the small town, taking my wallet out. I grabbed some comfortable looking shoes, throwing the money to the old lady. _I'm sorry, it is a matter of life and death._  I did the same with a piece of bread and a big white t-shirt.

I go back to running, with the bread hanging in my mouth and holding the rest until I see faintly Feitan's silhouette. That only makes me beg my legs to run faster, which they can't. Was I going to faint again? Surviving isn't an option? 

The distance between me and the torturer doesn't grow but sure as hell doesn't get smaller. How is exaustion making me stronger? Is it to know my limits? Gah I couldn't even think, with the heat, the burning feeling in my legs, the sharp pain in my lower abdomen and the fact that I couldn't seem to manage eating and running at the same time without chocking. How long was this going to last? 

  ×××  

In the next few months, Feitan made me run kilometers and kilometers, made me train with weights (huge rocks), all while nen training. By July I was stronger and able to sustain all kinds of physical torture. It took me all the way to August to finally clarify that I didn't go to the Zoldyck manor as a way to run away from him. Like hell I'd run from Feitan to go to that damn manor. 

From there on, the black haired man was slightly less harsh on me. Still, in July I was too tired to even move, we had met some troupe members on our way, aparently the path wasn't random. Machi, a girl with pink hair and nen threads, was kind of nice, Nobunaga was seriously annoying and Franklin was the nicest of the four spiders. As everyone was rather tired we stopped in a forest, an isolated place near a mountain, I didn't know where I was but all the landscape was beautiful and natural, something I'd never experienced before. 

They were settling their things and I dropped my bag (I had made with my very expensive and beautiful dress) on the floor. One good thing about Machi, was that she knew how to sew really well so, all my dress was made into things I could actually use on a daily basis. The fresh air made my h/c h/l flutter around, I decided to walk around the forest by myself, there were many old trees disposed magically almost, I ended up sitting in a rock near a small river by the shadow of a large oak tree. Found myself playing with my nen, making rabbits and other cute shapes around me, while thinking how much I craved writing. 

When I talked about how I used my  _thingy_  at the party, Feitan told me I shouldn't show him, and that I should never show it to people so they can not guess or know what I can do. "It's the best defense mechanism" Machi then completed, her voice completely disinterested. I wondered how far were we from Yorknew and what were these guys doing in September, by then would I know how to be a badass nen user?

"Y/N, training. Swim to river source, then swim to the ocean." I heard a cold and raspy voice behind me, followed by a feminine laced one. 

"Dinner is at 11 p.m. don't be late." I rolled my eyes as I striped most of my clothes and jumped into the cold water. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As this is the 25th chapter I want to give a special thank you to you, my lovely readers.


	26. YorkNew City

As time passed by I realized how much I had grown in the last months, and how much I missed my normal/crazy writer lifestyle. But nothing could be done, we stayed in that forest quite a lot and I trained with Feitan, Machi, Franklin and even Nobunaga. My fighting style screamed Feitan as I fought the others I saw the differences and what was better and worse in each. It was a good experience, as not everyone fights the same. 

Then we continued our walking, I asked Feitan and surprisingly he didn't answer but when I implied I knew we were going to Yorknew City he didn't correct me so I assumed I was right. Some time later, I Nobunaga had a slip of his tongue and confirmed all my suspicions. Feitan cursed as I walked around him filled with mischief yelling "HA! I knew it! Why didn't you tell me Feeeeeeeeeeeei?" Only to be hit with a leg out of nowhere and thank god I dodged the umbrella else I'd have no left eye by now. What a dangerous man. Somehow thinking of danger reminded me of Illumi, he'd never come back right? So why was I still training? Did I want to go out and find him only to show him I got stronger and I'd never be bossed around anymore?

That'd be very dangerous indeed. A chill went up my spine, so as if to distract myself I looked around, the more we walked the more the landscape changed. I've passed by cities, forests, mountains, lands filled with ice, and now the air was getting drier so I guessed somewhere along the way we'd cross a desert. 

"So can you guys tell me what are you going to steal in Yorknew city?" My curiosity knew no limits, and it was a good thing it meant the silence could be broken any time. They took their time to answer, probably because they didn't know themselves. Only to leave guesses like "Books, Danchou likes those" and make me mad at how can someone steal books. Rude, rude people.

"He doesn't steal books... at least not mine..." I try to make it right but, to be honest why was I defending Chrollo, he was part of this group. Worse he was the leader, he must be as strong or stronger than Illumi. I can not trust these people too much, not let my guard down. 

There are few people to trust in these world and as much as I could trust my life to them right now, everything would change when we get to Yorknew and my training finishes. What was I going to do after all this? I wondered. Lost in thought I didn't realize that Machi and Nobunaga were staring at me filled with surprise, but I did notice when Nobunaga exclaimed,

"You know Danchou?" In pure disbelief I looked at them, and Feitan suddenly is almost rolling on the floor laughing. 

"You think I'd train this idiot on because I wanted to?" I rolled my eyes, how could he be so harsh and detached. What made him this way? If Feitan was my character what messed up think would I make him go through that leaves him like this? Some really horrible things... I imagined.

"He's kind of my friend." Answering him, made Machi's mouth hang open and Nobunaga loose his words at the word friend. Lord chocolate, these people were the weirdest. Knowing no matter what I said they'd be shocked I just shrugged and led my e/c eyes into the distance. 

Feitan was trying to catch his breath, and whispering stuff like "Fuck this cracked me way too hard." I see a city in the distance, the buildings cutting the clean line of the horizon. 

That was it, that was the end of my training, when was Feitan going to tell me that it was time for me to leave his sight. (And never come back.)

But Chrollo was in YorkNew right? I could just go and visit him, tell him thanks for this sadistic teacher and the lesson on the perseverance of the human body. I thought about it as I followed silenly behind Feitan, Machi, Franklin and Nobunaga through the busy streets of the city. Salesmen and biding were in every corner I could only guess these four spiders were going to steal something very valuable.

Could I watch? These people were such unique characters I felt the need to observe and find out their motives their backstories. But this wasn't a book and I certainly am not the heroine so I shrugged and hummed a cute song.

We ended up in a dark place, far from the center and obviously abandoned. Typical spiders. How could they be so extra? Was it one of the requirements to enter the troupe?   
Unable to keep it to myself I smiled a little, and Feitan called me gross as his disappointment stare fell on me.

When we entered the building many people were gathered in a big messy room, they all seemed extremely dangerous.

I took a deep breath as I watched Feitan and the rest greeting the others casually, took me 5 seconds to realise I didn't belong there and 3 for a creppy clown guy to come up to me.

His hair was fuschia, filled with hairspray as it was defying gravity, his face literally white with two symbols drawn on each cheek skilfully. He was wearing a white outfit with another 2 card deck symbols on the top ( was that a crop top? Damn) to match his randomly clownish atire he wore purple bracelets and adorns and some yellow heels (not very high but definitely heels).

"My My... What do we have here? A little lost lamb?~☆"

His voice was undoubtedly provocative and I could feel myself shiver as he patted my shoulder harshly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello lovelies. Are u happy to meet our dear Hisoka. The best clown-I mean magician out there?


	27. Different Sides, The Same Coin

My stare was filled with doubt, as I thought if I should answer to the clown guy. His clothing style was oddly similar to Illumi's and it scared me. Ahead of me, a loud "tsk" leaves Feitan's lips. That meant he wanted me to deal with the scary dude by myself, uuuh why isn't Feitan helpful when I need him to be?

Rolling my eyes, I dodged Hisoka and walked further into the room, my eyes picked up Chrollo's figure and I happily leapt to his side. "Hiya Hiya Chrollo, finally someone I know around here~"

Chrollo took a good look at me before releasing all his aura, my early training helped me act on the second it happen, and protect myself almost instantly. I tilted my head, was he testing me? A sadistic smirk flashed on his face before he throwed a series of punchs and kicks, easily dodged by me. "Here I was expecting a hug, and all I get is this? Lord Chocolate may take my dissapointment..."

Finally Chrollo stopped satisfied and I sat on a big stone wall (?), maybe it was the ceiling of this wrecked building. I stared at every single person in that room, those were the members of the phantom troupe, huh?   
The weird clown looked like he just had the best orgasm in his life, Machi was already so creeped out, Feitan was socializing  (I know shocking) with a tall blond guy who was holding onto an Egyptian thingy, an helmet? Slim Nobunaga was laughing with a huge muscular man, the difference between them was nearly comical, the large man was wearing a tank top and some teared shorts, savage seemed to exude from him.

A blond beautiful guy was laying against a wall playing on his phone, a short haired girl was sitting nearby she was wearing a turtleneck seemed so out of it. What was she thinking?

Before I could judge the rest of the very extra people with my e/c eyes, the grey haired savage looking man was already lashing out on what they were there for. And without hesitation Chrollo started explaining the plan, I guess he knew I wouldn't stop them (also couldn't even it I wanted to). I stared in pure amazement as everyone had a different reaction to the plan and the beauty of the plan itself.

Wonder what I was going to do now that my training was done. Could I hang out here? Should I go back to Chiaroscuro and live my life as a fantastic writer. Wouldn't it be a dull life after all this? Should I just look for Illumi and tell him I'm strong now so he can't use me anymore?  

As I thought about my future plans, the phantom troupe dispersed. The tall blond man who was laughing with Feitan at the beggining headed straight to me, and admired me head to toe. 

"So this is what Feitan's dear student looks like. Who would've thought someone could actually survive and learn from that sadistic ass." He smirked before offering his hand, "I'm Phinks~ You're actually a very interesting girl." Taking his hand I scowl as I think that that's everything people have been telling me these days. Like am I not beautiful or ugly or something? Why call me interesting when you can say  _Aye nice shoes...???_

"Sure sure, I'm Y/N. I'd love to chit chat and know what great stories you have on pissing off the angry midget buuuut.... I need to talk to Chrollo." I say as I spin around, ready to talk to the head of the spiders.

"Oh you've lost your chance, he left just now."  _Shiiit._  What else could I do? I wanted to sort stuff out with Chrollo like, can I hang out here for a while and can I use all these people as characters in my future books? Of course omitting many things. Defeated, I sat nearby Phinks and Feitan and I heard Phinks telling me all about the pranks he sometimes played on Feitan. He seemed like a cool dude, aside the fact that he was strong enough to be in the spiders and actually stealing shit or killing people.

The next day they were going to kill everyone in the underground auction so I couldn't tag along, I decided to tour the city for some good prices and new clothes. Now that I was free  from that angry midget. I returned to their hideout after their job was done, Uvogin was missing, and they were torturing a guy from a group called the Shadow beasts for information on the missing auction goods. A huge mess, as I decided to go back to my hotel room, which I rented so I could sleep calmly not surrouded by dangerous and creepy people (Hisoka, the guy that still creeped me out), the troupe agreed to go find Uvogin. Aparently some random dudes were keeping him in the hotel I was staying in. Great. Just great. 

Happy to have some company on the way back but worried that they may tear the hotel down freeing Uvogin, I silently follow Feitan as he seems rather happy to finally have some action. I'd never understand these people... when we arrived, I observed from a save distance as Uvogin released his anger at the red eyed guy I guess. The whole building shook as they left, and as I walked back to my room I decided to see the other side of this story. Who was the red eyed boy?

Instead of sleeping I walked around the corridors waiting to see  someone interesting... I guess I did~ A blond haired boy, black contact lenses, some weird clothing (all it took was the clothing to make me think he knew nen, aparently they all like to dress to impress) passed by me late at night, I made sure to focus on his pretty face and I smiled to myself as I went back to my room. He exuded some thirst for revenge, I wondered where the hell he was. Why wasn't he guarding Uvogin? What other plans and schemes had this boy? Maybe the next day I'd focus on his side. As all I could do was watch anyway, I didn't want to get in the Troupes business. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAN Y'ALL GUESS WHEN WILL READER-CHAN MEET ILLUMI AGAIN?


	28. Mess

My guess was that after being captured, the big muscular Uvogin was rilling to fight the blond boy. Both to assert his dominance and to feel the thrills of a fight with a good nen user.

It wasn't such a hard thing to figure out, Uvogin was an enhancer, him wanting a fair fight against the red eyed beauty was as clear as the sky on the next day. I woke up rather late, but it was ok as I still had time, the one I was interested in was Kurapika. How did I found out his name? Well a small lady with a very pleasant and low voice was screaming it as he left, filled with a turmoil of emotions. 

Being the curious Y/N I was, I followed him. He arrived in a desert place, the sun was setting and I decided to intensify my zetsu, make myself less noticeable, as I climbed to one of the big mountain-like structures around the place. Uvogin showed up, thrilled to fight and the battle soon started. Listening to their screams and beautiful moves, I learnt more about Kurapika.

His clan was murdered by the Spiders for their beautiful eyes, and he was on a revenge quest to retrieve all the eyes of his loved ones. A noble story, he was strong but it lacked experience. How many restrictions did his power have? Some powerfull ones I could bet.

I held my breath as the judgement chain pierced Uvogins heart. Watching from afar I noticed the chains using Gyo but in the fight I'd probably be caught just like the big dude. When Kurapika lost his patience, and killed Uvogin I felt sad.

Not because I particularly liked Uvogin, (even though enhancers have this thing to make people like them), but because killing wouldn't make a difference to Kurapika, he was cleaning his clan's blood with more blood. How was that right? I slowly shook my head as I saw Kurapika bury one of the Spiders, stood there sitting as the night grew darker. After what I thought was one hour since Kurapika left, I got up grabbed some flowers and said my goodbyes to Uvogin. 

How would the Spiders react to Uvogin's loss? Would they keep going as if nothing happened? Would they seek revenge and spill more blood?

I wandered around town until it was nearly lunch time, my mind hazy body numb thinking about this dark side of the world no one knows. Only nen users get to do things like this, yet nen users are such a small percentage of this world. People were living their lifes blinded, not knowing the real advantage others had. Such a good plot, but I had to think on how to hide the fact that it was true. Wouldn't want people after me for revealing the secret of Nen to the masses. Who would come after me if I did such thing? Sooo many questions!!!

A limousine passed by and I felt a somewhat familiar aura, suprised looked at the vehicle dissapear in the next road as I tried to point out who could that be?

It wasn't Illumi for sure, but could it be related to him? Who'd come to an auction city from such family? My mind warned me of the danger, I could be in as I decided to go to the spiders headquarters, check out how they were doing. 

  ×××  

Nobunaga and Machi left to pose as a couple, to draw out the chain user. I guess they did care about each other like a family, the thought made me feel guilty. I knew who the chain user was, I knew what happened to Uvogin... This was exactly why Kurapika's view was wrong, now there were people seeking for revenge on his revenge. Not a nice cycle.... 

I was rolling around on a big piece of wall, ha! who would've thought, as Machi and Nobunobu~ returned. Two kids were with them and my eyes grew wide as I saw the cold blue eyes, fair skin and white hair. 

"Holy shit, you look just like your father!" I spout, getting up and staring to the boy. My bet was that this guy was Killua, Kikyo talked a lot about her children when I was there. 

Killua looked at me in surprise. His mind probably running at the speed of light to find out who I was. Hahah this boy was definitely a Zoldyck. 

"Y/N, do you know who he is?" I spinned to see Feitan, and to see a relieved Hisoka staring at the boys. Hoho someone had stuff to hide. The magicians eyes fell on me, and I smirked widely, winking at him before answering. 

"Why Fei~, he's my fiancee's brother... ", his eyes went wide and switched targets. I looked at Killua too, seeing his pale face growing paler as he thought on what he was missing.  "Your mom misses you sooo much~ " and at that he shrieked. 

Nobunaga who was having none of that after losing Uvogin, stopped my playtime. "Y/N these are matters of the Spiders why are you even here?" The smile I had till moments ago dissapeared, that was rather rude, sure I was doing nothing and he just lost a dear friend, but still. Rolling my eyes I look one last time to Hisoka, Killua and his friend and back to Hisoka to let him know we had to talk, before leaving the building. 

So many stuff happening, I just couldn't keep up. Slightly pissed I walk back to the hotel to see a blue haired girl run past me. Poor girl tripped and fell, I helped her up. 

"Oh my thank you so much. You see I'm... huh... late to the auction." She muttered before going back to running. Auctions huh... I stare at the entrance of my hotel, only to shrugg and look for the place of the big auction. 

It was heavily guarded, from blocks away. Where they expecting thieves? Guess I was I the right place. 


	29. Risky

That place was undoubtly boring, until I heard that there was a team of assassins ready to interfere if the infamous Phantom Troupe came. That was something I'd love to see yes...

It was nearly the sunset when I saw some dangerous looking people go into a room, as everyone was wearing fancy clothes I felt out of place and decided to explore the building. It certainly came out handy on that moment, that was until I saw old man Zeno and Silva next to me. 

Shit, I had done a sloppy job covering myself. Staring at them I smiled, "Oh my~ the people here have enough money to ask for 2 Zoldycks? This will be very fun." 

Zeno just snickers as he pulls me along to the room the other assassins probably went into. "I sure wasn't expecting meeting Y/N-chan. What brings you here?", I kept my smile as we walked in and everyone looked at us. Silva had a expressionless face that made everyone just keep to themselves. They sat on a corner and I stood there near Zeno as I thought of an excuse. 

"Well I'm not into collecting expensive shit, but I thought this would be fun.  I guess without company it isn't enjoyable...." I sighed, as I looked around to the people in the room. Heard someone whisper something along the way of "oh so these are the Zoldycks..."

I felt a bit of mockery yet, Zeno and Silva seemed unbothered, guess they were used to being doubted. Poor assassins though, the one of the Zoldycks would be stronger than all of them together. Zeno patted my back snaping me back to reality, "Oh, should I not be here?"

Zeno was about to answer when three men walk in, one of them being Kurapika. I fought the urge of hiding, but then realized he'd never seen me before so this wouldn't be awkard for him. The two other men, probably important in the underground business started talking and then Kurapika talked a bit too. 

I was more worried about the fact I could feel Chrollo nearby, and a foot nearly stuck in a spider's web. The two men then left and Kurapika's eyes landed on me. 

"What is that girl doing here?" I gasped, slightly offended that he assumed I wasn't an assassin out of the people in the room. Did I not look dangerous? (Probably not)

"Excuse you, -" I annoyed spouted, prompting my left hand on my hip. Sadly, I was cut off by Zeno. 

"Oh she's here with us, don't mind her." The old man grinned, sitting back on his chair.

"Dear chocolate, if I'm in the way I can just leave no need to deffend me old ma-" His stare fell on me and I shrieked, "Huh... I mean Zeno." He sighed, and got up stretching his arms and back.

"Here I was hoping for Grandpa..." My e/c widden, and I started coughing caught by surprise and fear, Kurapika's eyes were still set on me. I just recomposed myself as I smile awkwardly.

"The thing is... I won't be a part of your family, Zeno." The mood suddenly grew dark and serious, mostly because my voice was much more dangerous. "Oh look at the time, I should go find myself a boyfriend haha..." my voice turns silly as I skip to the door, and quickly close it behind me before nearly running to one of the big social rooms. 

Should I escape without seeing the massacre? This wouldn't be fun nor productive then. When the troupe starts their requiem this will be very risky, plus the Zoldycks are here. Too many dangerous people in only one place. I was pacing as everyone who was trying to socialize and make connections looked at me weirdly so I just left and rummaged the halls. 

Wouldn't it be exciting? Zoldycks vs Spiders? There was no way in hell I'd loose that. Suddenly I was stuck against the wall, a rough big hand around my thoat, it was one of the assassins from before. A wicked smile strained his lips, and his eyes had a killer spark to them. 

"I better warm up with a Zoldyck." If he hadn't said that, I'd probably negotiate and leave him with a nice life. But that seriously pissed me off, what's with people wanting to prove themselves like this? In a flash the man was dead, twisted neck, a little bit of nen and a body on the carpet of that fancy corridor. 

"Shit... Do I hide the body?" I ask myself out aloud, before I hear sirens, explosions and general panic. "Heh, just in time." I skip following Chrollo's aura. He was hidding it but not that well, he wanted to be found. What was he plotting? I jumped down the stairs happily, if I got to Chrollo first I could ask what should I do now. Maybe going back and writing a book would be good. 

I was reaching the lowest levels and somehow an ambulance is stuck on the wall, half of it on this side, half on the other I assumed. How could that happen? The spiders were going crazy, great. I wanted to watch a bit of that so I steped outside cautiously, to see a complete massacre going on. Feitan was cutting heads off as he ran to the building, Phinks was twisting heads and I'm pretty sure there were guards shooting each other back there. Chaos and cries where all I could hear, yet everything seemed melodic, planned, cold. 

Shaking my head to stop my daze, I  went back inside and reached the bottom floor. There was only one person who could have planned that, and it was indeed Chrollo. He was seating in a big empty room, reading a book. His eyes met mine as I walked in and a smirk played on his lips before carefully closing the book. "I've finished it, so might as well return it." He threw it to me, and as I take another look at it, it is the book he took the last time we met on Chiaroscuro.

I smile, this was the answer I was looking for. "You should come by and borrow more~. I need clients and people to buy me hot chocolate. " as a goodbye that was perfect, I thought turning my back to him, and heading to the door that swung open to reveal...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To reveal what ...? dear reader-chan? ^^ ~
> 
> How are u enjoying the story? 
> 
> When do you think Illumi is returning?


	30. Unlucky

Zeno and Silva were on the other side of the doors, their eyes landed on me yet their faces didn't show any surprise or anything really. I could only guess they were already in work mode. I don't fake my surprise, but in those seconds where they walk into the big ballroom my brain is working non-stop to justify me being there.  
"Oh there you are!" My voice sounds relieved as I stepped closer to the Zoldycks. "I went looking everywhere for you, you see I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye." I forced an innocent smile, praying it'd look merely acceptable before adding, "that'd be quite rude, right?"

Zeno snickered, before nodding and I noticed then that I was holding my breath as I relaxed, happy for my quick thinking. "Well it was nice to see you again"  _let's hope I never do see them again,_  "Have the rest of a good night.~"

I said as I skipped out of the ballroom,    
"Oh~ Do I not get a goodbye Y/N~?"   
That piece of shit. How could he even? My heart nearly stopped but I turned back casually, embracing the character I was thinking about. During my talk with Chrollo I decided to put my nen to the test and Anera was the character I picked. She was a complete bitch to everyone but somehow got away with everything with her spy skills.

So I looked around the ballroom, and using my nen placed hidden cameras on the best spots.

"Oh but dear, I just hooked up with you... don't think I'll ever see you again.~" A smirk grew on my face as I winked to Chrollo, he on the other hand had the most scandalized look ever. He deserved it.

"What the - Y/N, go to the headquarters we'll have to talk about that . "

I tilted my head slightly "Headquarters? Oh like your room? Dear chocolate lord these men never give up do they?" I rolled my eyes as I slammed the door behind me, shit Chrollo did really want to stall some time there.

Why? How is he so sure he's going to live when two Zoldycks there were paid to kill him? What was the plan?  
Did he plan for the Zoldycks to be hired? Why? Chrollo is always some steps ahead but what would make this plan work? It wasn't like the Zoldycks could quit killing him, that sure sounded bad for business. Well I sure hoped to figure it out with my small screen that I had just conjured on my hand.

I picked a spot that looked safe on such mess as I watched the fight unfold attentively.

Their fight began and I could only stare in amazement at how cool everything went down. But deep down I kept thinking what was it that I was missing. Chrollo was a good nen user, I knew slightly about his specialty so I could enjoy. As for the Zoldycks it would be something rather irritating, as they didn't know. The old man sure knew how to fight and when he grabbed Chrollo, and Silva jumped with two huge electricity balls forming on his hands, it felt like I just dropped some of my internal organs. 

My s/c hands were glued to the small screen as I saw Silva land on the floor gracefully, take out his phone, pick up and somehow Zenos let Chrollo go, as they both left. I should've put some mics here and there but i wasn't sure how much straining this was going to be on me. So I played it safe, thank god, I was already feeling extremely fatigued just from the screen and cameras.

The screen faded away from my hands as I thought what could've made Silva and Zeno stop the fight. It felt that I was missing something really important. I stumbled as I got up but somehow managed to walk to the hotel only to faint on a random corridor.  _God damn this wasn't working out for me today._

×××

I woke up in a dim litted room, I shifted my weight as I sat on a confortable bed. My head was hurting slightly but I could only force it to think as I looked around. There wasn't much on the room, looked like mine except my things weren't there and I was sure I fainted on the corridor. First thing I had to memorize when trained by Feitan was remmeber where you fainted as soon as you wake up so you can be ready.

Now I find it usefull, then... Well, maybe not. I got up feeling nauseated, cats and whiskers that was a really  nen needy skill. I had to keep it working from a certain distance that must be mainly why. I sighed as I reached for the door handle, it twisted open and the door hit my head seconds later. Well wasn't I lucky?

"Oh I'm sorry" I heard a soft voice saying. My hand that instinctively went to my head, to pat it fell down as I looked to the blonde male, his dark eyes were on me a bit of worry and a swing of distrust, he was wearing his weird clothes like every other extra person on this place, ugh. His pale hand grabbed my arm as he pulled me to the bed carefully. "You should rest a bit more."

"So you can have time to question me? Haha. No thank you, I am fine, I could fight 5 starving wolves right now so..." I wasn't lying, yet he shook his head and pushed me back to the bed as soon as I tried to get up.   
Did I really have to fight the "justice" seeking dude? He should learn that revenge will only lead to empty hearts and shallow souls before he meets his fate.

Oh that would be tragic, I should take notes on these epiphany moments. Never know when a good plot comes to mind.

"So, how do you know the Zoldycks?"


End file.
